Changes
by asphaltcowgirl
Summary: Edward and Jake married 18 years ago and are facing the ups and downs of marriage and having kids. slash story and mpreg. don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic, so hopefully it isn't to bad.**

**_Things to know:_ Jacob imprinted on Edward so they got married. Bella married Emmett and they had Nessie. The world knows about vampires and shape shifter so they don't have to hide or move. In this world it is normal for men to be with men, especially shape shifters. Doms can get subs pregnant. It does mention Dom/Sub relationships, this is my version of them not the real deal. I don't know that much about real Dom/Sub relationships. Regular text is the present. Italics are flashbacks or memories.**

**Stephanie Meyers owns the original characters and original story. **

**J POV **

"Edward?" I called as I walked into the leaving room. I was suddenly ambushed and now had a three year old attached to my leg. "Hey little guy," I laughed as picked him up into my arms, "where's Daddy?"

"Upstairs," he frowned as he told me this.

"What's wrong Aidan?" I asked worriedly. He shook his head and wouldn't answer me. I ran up the stairs with him in my arms. "Edward?!" I shouted.

"I'll be out in a minute." He called from our bathroom. He didn't sound well so I placed Aidan on the bed and rushed into the bathroom. I found Edward sitting beside the toilet with his head in his hands.

"Edward what's wrong?" I sat down beside him and pulled him to my chest. He just shook his head and wouldn't answer. What is up with people not answering me today? "Edward tell me what's wrong." I practically growled. He just shivered in my arms and shook his head again. "Edward," I kissed his head, "you've got to tell me what is bothering you."

"Please don't hate me." He cried, every since his first pregnancy he has had very human characteristics. He cries, he sleeps, and his skin isn't as pale or as cold as it used to be. Unfortunately he is also weaker.

"I could never hate you, baby. What is wrong?"

"I know you don't want to another child…"

"Whoa," I cut him off, "when did I ever say I didn't want another kid? Why would you think that?"

"You told Jared once you have kids your life will never be the same, you don't have the freedom you had, you drown in diapers, once there're teenagers all you do is worry and get stressed out. You said you were so happy that we were done with diapers and now Alexis and Jason can take care of themselves and watch Aidan. And that life is so much simpler without children." He was full on sobbing now and clutching my shirt with a death grip.

"Edward, listen to me. I'm going to tell you this one time so listen to me. I'm a shape shifter who fell in love with a vampire, my life hasn't been simple since I phased. Life is boring without kids, I love you and I love the children you have given me, and will love any child we have together, no matter how many." I pulled his chin up so I could look into his eyes. "Look at me when I tell you this, if you're pregnant it will be a blessing not a disaster. Are you pregnant?"

"Maybe, I'm not sure." He whispered. "You really wouldn't mind having more children?" He looked at me with such hope in his eyes.

"No, I wouldn't mind. Well, as long as we don't have like 14 or something I'm good." I joked. His face was lit up by his beautiful smile. "Do you want to go see your dad, get him to check you out?" He nodded his head slowly. I pulled him off the floor and held him in my arms; he wrapped his legs around my waist and kissed my neck. I leaned down and kissed him patiently on his lips. Suddenly I felt a tug on my pant leg, looking down I found our little boy starring up at me with those big puppy dog eyes that he no doubt got from me. Chuckling, I placed Edward back on the floor but kept my arm around him.

"Do you want to go see Grandma and Grandpa?" Edward asked him as he picked him up.

"Yea! Grandma good food." That made Edward and I both laugh. Of course my son would only be concerned with food.

"I need to change my clothes but I'll be downstairs in a minute." I kissed Edward and went into our huge closet to change. Alice insisted we add a walk in closet when we were making plans to build the house. After quickly shedding my cut off shorts and t-shirt that I wore to the pack meeting this morning and replacing them with jeans and a button up, I ran downstairs to find Edward finishing packing a bag for Aidan. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah, come on Aidan." Edward called into the kitchen. Aidan came out of the kitchen with a sippy cup in one hand and a cookie in the other.

"I thought you were going to eat Grandma's food." I laughed as I picked him up and carried him out to my truck. Although I loved my rabbit I had to upgrade and bought a new Chevy Silverado. I buckled Aidan in and Edward climbed up front. As I pulled out of the driveway I grabbed Edward's hand. He's stressed, I can tell by the way his eyes dart back and forth from the woods rapidly passing by us to me. "Chill out Edward."

"I'm not worrying about this anymore, now that you've settled that nerve." He smiled.

"Okay… so what's on your mind now? I know you are thinking about something."

"I'm worried about Jason." He sighed. Jason is our 16 year old son, who is about that age where he should be starting to phase.

"Are you worried about him phasing?"

"No, not really, I know you and the rest of the pack will be there for him to help him with that. I don't want to talk about this right now; I think he should talk to you."

"What does he need to talk to me about? What are you leaving out Edward?" I was growing impatient and he could tell. He started recoiling in his seat slightly and tensing up, which pissed me off more; he acts like I'm going to hit him. "Why do you flinch like that?"

"Because, I hate to make you angry. It reminds me of how you were raised and how you used to be." He shuttered remembering what I was like when we first started dating. My heart broke in half when my own memories came back at me.

_I was raised in a strange environment to say the least. My father, Billy, imprinted on my other father, Charlie. On the reservation, when an imprint happens it what a lot of people would call a Dom/Sub relationship. Most 'doms' take their role to a higher level and use physical force or punishments on their 'subs' sometimes. Papa, Billy, was the one in control, the dominant. Dad, Charlie, never seemed to mind when Pop would get out of hand and end of hitting him. Sometimes he would fight back but most of the time that just led to more abuse. He said he sat back and took it because he loved Pop and he knew that he only did what he did was because that is how he was raised. Pop isn't an awful man he just had generations before him influencing him. The whole pack is like that, we all have generations upon generations telling us to act like that. Thankfully two of my sisters found guys that are going to love her without the 'tough love.' Bella, my half sister, is actually married to Edward's 'brother', Emmett. My Pop went missing for awhile one summer and everyone thought he was dead. Dad was really distraught over the whole thing and went to a bar to get drunk. While there he met a woman, Renee, they went back to her place and nine months later Bella was born. Of course a couple months before that Pop came back and beat the shit out of Dad for having an affair. Some how they made it work and Dad got to watch Bella grow up. One of my other sisters, Rebecca, found a man in Hawaii to marry and got away from the whole crazy situation here. Rachel on the other hand fell in love with Paul, the most volatile member of Sam's pack. I just hope she is better at calming him down then the rest of us. Rachel and Rebecca are twins and three years older than Bella and Bella is two years older than me._

_I met Edward through Bella. Bella started dating Emmett, so soon we were seeing a lot of the leech and his family. The first time I saw Edward I imprinted and knew he was the man I wanted to have my children. Of course you're thinking 'what the hell? a man having children?' But it's a common thing for shape shifters. Of course I didn't think we could have children after I remembered he was a leech. I decided I didn't care, we could adopt if it came to that._

Pulling into the Cullen driveway brought me out of the past and I remembered our current situation, Edward might be pregnant again.

**E POV**

Hearing Jake think about the past reminded me of when we first started dating. I looked in the back seat to see our beautiful little boy sleeping soundly in his car seat. It amazes me how fast he can fall asleep.

_When I heard that Jake imprinted on me I was scared to death and didn't want to leave my room ever again. Emmett and Bella came to me and explained what imprinting entailed. Bella told me that Jacob would die without me. She explained to me what she had witnessed in the Black home. I was horrified, but at the same time I was thinking I could handle it, I'm a vampire, I'm stone he can't hurt me that bad. I was wrong._

_I agreed to go on a double date with Emmett and Bella so I wouldn't be totally alone with Jacob. I was nervous beyond belief. "Edward, loosen up." Emmett laughed as he came into my room. _

_"What are you scared about?" Jasper asked as he too came into my room._

_"I don't know." I sighed._

_"Boys, Jacob and Bella are here." Esme told us. As I was walking out of the room she grabbed my shoulders and pulled me to her. "I know you're worried and scared and I don't know what else, but remember no matter what, everything is going to be okay. We love you." She told me and kissed my cheek. "Now go down there and meet your date." She beamed. Jeez, it's a sign you don't get out enough when your mother beams at you because you have a date, and it's with another guy. I walked down the stairs to find the most handsome man I have ever seen talking idly with Carlisle, my father._

_"Hello," he said with a damn sexy voice and simply smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back at him. He offered me his hand as I stepped off the last step, I was hesitant to take it but Bella was in my head telling me to. We said goodbye to my family and followed Emmett to his Jeep. Jacob opened the back door for me as Emmett opened the front for Bella. I'm already the girl in this relationship, great. I hopped in and he shut the door and went over to the other side. We rode to the movies with Bella trying to make idle chit chat but I never joined in because I was too nervous. _

_"So, Edward tell Jake about your Ashton Martin. Jake loves cars." Bella finally said._

_"Um… I have an Ashton Martin." I was so stupid! Duh, he knows you have one idiot. I started to name off stupid facts about my car, by the time we got to the movies I had told him every little stupid, important, unimportant, thing I could think of to tell him. I looked at him for the first time during my little speech and noticed his smile. It was so cute with the little dimples on each side. We got out of the car and his arm was instantly wrapped around my shoulders, almost possessively. I didn't like it but I figured I could just go with it for now; I'd kick his ass later. He bought my ticket after I tried to argue with him that he didn't need to._

_"I'm buying your ticket. I asked you out tonight which means I'm paying." He growled lowly, then shook his head like he was trying to shake something out of his mind. "I'm sorry; I don't like to be challenged." He smiled weakly and I dropped the argument. It felt weird for him to growl at me. With anyone else I would have fought back, but with him it felt right to just…submit. We watched the movie and he had his arms around me the whole night. After the movie let out Jacob told Emmett we would walk back. I simply nodded at him as he asked me silently if I was okay with that. Truthfully I was a little scared, but decided I could outrun him. We were half way back when he started asking me little questions about my life. We talked about what little I could remember of my human life, when I was changed, what my hobbies are, and what I like to hunt. I decided that was enough about me, he knew my whole life story and then some. We started talking about his life, his family, his hobbies, and then what it was like to be a wolf. I found myself falling in love with this man, well boy really, but I don't care I love him. We were almost home when I decided to ask him about what happened at the theater._

_"Jacob, can I ask you something?" I hesitantly asked._

_"Of course Edward; I imprinted on you, which means no secrets between us. Plus I heard you have a little talent and can hear my thoughts." He added the last part with a small chuckle._

_"Why did you growl at me earlier, and say you don't like to be challenged? I wasn't challenging you." His head was spinning with thoughts but I couldn't exactly pick up on one._

_"I don't want to talk about that, I promise it's not a secret I just would rather talk about that later." _

_"Okay, if you're sure. I just wanted to know. If you want to talk about it let me know." _

_"Edward just shut up okay!" He was running his hands through his hair angrily. I stepped back not sure of what he was going to do. "I'm sorry Edward, please don't be scared. Please, don't run from me." He pleaded with me to understand._

_"I think you should just go home Jacob, I can walk myself from here." _

_"Edward, I'm walking you back to your house. There is no way I'm leaving you alone out here!" He was getting angry again._

_"Fine, but I'm running." I told him as I took off. I didn't think he was following until I felt his presence right beside me. I looked over to find a huge russet wolf. I ran all the way home and didn't even stop at the front door. I ran straight to my bedroom and ducked onto the couch under a blanket. Why was he scarring me like this? _

Pulling up to my old home brought me out of my trip down memory lane. Looking over to see Jake now reminds me that he is a changed man; he can control his temper and isn't influenced by Billy as much as he once was. I still shutter at the thought of 'what if he didn't change, what if it got worse and he turned into Billy?' I don't think I could handle living with him like that, I still don't know how Charlie handles it. "Jake, I love you." I played with a stray strand of hair as he starred out the window.

"I know Edward. I love you too." He turned back to me and captured my lips in a loving kiss. I could feel his love flowing through the kiss and could only hope he felt mine too.

"Daddy, I have to potty!" We pulled apart laughing as Aidan squirmed in the back seat.

"I guess we should go in before he pops." Jake chuckled getting out of the car. He grabbed Aidan while I grabbed his bag. As soon as we got to the door, Alice opened it and welcomed us in. She and Jasper were the only 'kids' still living here.

"Here, I'll take Aidan and you two can go see Carlisle." Over the years Alice has been able to work through the block the pack once had on her vision, now she can see the future as well as she did before them. We walked slowly up the stairs, I know Jake is anxious to find out if I am actually pregnant and so am I, but I'm also worried. I don't know how the kids will take to having another sibling, or how Jake's stress level will rise; he constantly worries about having enough money to properly take care of his family. Of course there is no need for him to worry, his automotive shop is doing really well and we can always fall back on my parents. I knocked tentatively on the door and Carlisle told us to come in.

"Hello Edward, it's good to see you." He pulled me into a crushing huge as soon as we entered. "It's nice to see you too Jacob." Carlisle extended his hand to shake with Jake. Carlisle still gets worried about us, he knew how Jake's temper would flare up and he is afraid it will happen again. He's a father, he can't help but worry about me. "So is there a certain reason you decided to see me today?" Carlisle's brow rose questioningly.

"Yes, actually there is. I think I'm pregnant again."

"Hmm…I thought we discussed during your last pregnancy that it would be dangerous for you to go through that again." Carlisle stated.

"Well, it's not like we tried to get pregnant it just happened." I whispered.

**I hope everyone liked it. Please review and tell me what you thought. If something wasn't clear let me know. Please review, I'm open to suggestions, I want to know if people are actually reading this or if I'm just wasting my time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys sooooooo much for all the wonderful reviews. I'm going to try and update at least once a week, but school is starting back up so please forgive me if I get a little behind. I hope everyone likes this chapter just as much as you did the last one.**

**J POV**

"Well, it's not like we tried to get pregnant it just happened." Edward said sheepishly.

"Hmm…" Carlisle looked at me accusingly. The guy maybe generous and welcoming with everyone else, but with me I could tell he wanted to kill me.

"Yes, I remember discussing that. Edward and I discussed it afterwards and Edward wanted to just let 'fate' happen." I growled out 'fate' because I hated the thought, but Edward had a point that my imprinting was fate. "You also said the likely hood of Edward getting pregnant again was very very small, but here we are. Also, that if he did get pregnant again it wouldn't be life threatening, we'd just have to keep a closer eye on him and the baby." I pointed out.

"Yes, I did say those things. I just don't want to see Edward get any weaker than what he is. Each pregnancy has gotten harder for him. It looks like you've already made up your minds about this, let's check you out Edward. Go into my exam room and I'll be in shortly."

"Great, my favorite!" Edward stated sarcastically. He grabbed my hand and pulled me in with him. As soon as he had the stupid gown on he plopped down in my lap.

"Well, can I help you?" I laughed.

"Help me forget what is about to happen." He sighed against my neck. I hated this part as well. Edward's 'uterus', I guess it would still be called that, is too thick for an ultrasound to get through so Carlisle has to use some kind of long probe thing and stick it in him to get a look. It happens during every exam Edward has while pregnant or he thinks he's pregnant, which has turned out he is actually pregnant every time he has thought he was. So, I really don't think there is a need for this but just to make sure nothing else is wrong with him we have to be here.

"I'm sorry baby. Just try to relax and imagine we're at home, alone in our bed, and it's me inside you and not some metal thing." I whispered as I nibbled on his ear.

"It's way too small to imagine that." Edward starts laughing. "Plus when we're alone having sex, my father isn't watching." He added. Then there was a knock on the door and Carlisle walked in.

"Alright Edward, I know you hate this but it has to be done. Please lie on your back on the table and put your feet in the stirrups." Edward didn't look like he was going to move so I picked him up and placed him on the table. I stayed there holding his hand and starring into his eyes. His golden eyes starring back at me. "Deep breathe Edward," Carlisle coached as he probed my husband. Edward's face screwed up into a grimace, it made my heart ache to watch him like this. "Relax Edward and breath normally now." Soon a faint heart beat was on coming through the speakers.

"Jake!" Edward smiled excitedly.

"I know Edward, I know." I kissed him passionately, I don't care that Carlisle was watching and sending me dirty glares.

"Edward you can get dressed and come on out to my office when you're ready." Carlisle informed us after he finished his physical exam. We sat there for a few more minutes making out, but I soon needed air.

"Alright, let's get you dressed so we can go home."

"Carlisle wants to talk to us first." Edward sighed as he sat up and pulled the gown off. I helped him dress and soon we were back out sitting in front of Carlisle.

"The scan shows you are about a month into your pregnancy. I know you've gone through this before and know what to expect. Your baby is perfectly healthy from what I can see so far. Any questions?"

"I don't think I have any. What about you Jake?" Edward looked to me.

"Nope, can we go now?" I just wanted to get away from Carlisle's evil gaze at me.

"Yes, but I want to see that grandson of mine before you leave." Carlisle answered with a smile on his face as he stood up. We went back downstairs to find Alice and Esme playing on the floor with Aidan.

"Papaw," he shouted excitedly as we walked in and ran straight into Carlisle's arms.

"Hey there buddy! How are you today?"

"Yum yum!"

"I'm guessing Grandma fed you." Carlisle laughed as he spun Aidan in circle and Aidan just laughed the whole time.

"Is there something you want to tell us Edward?" Alice chirped.

"Actually, I was thinking we would wait to tell everyone tomorrow at our weekly gathering." Edward told her.

"Edward, why don't you let Aidan stay tonight and you can take him home tomorrow when you come over?" Esme asked sweetly.

"That sounds like a great idea." I answered for him.

"I guess that'd be fine. We should go; I want to be home when Alexis and Jason get home from school." He turned to me and I simply nodded at him. He went over to Carlisle and hugged him and Aidan, whispering his goodbye and love in his ear. Aidan scrambled out of Carlisle's grip and ran to me.

"Bye Papa!"

"Bye little guy." I kissed his cheek and sat him back down. "Be good Aidan, don't cause trouble. Bye everybody." Edward and I walked silently out to the truck. I could feel him watching me the entire ride home. "What is it Edward?"

"Nothing, I just like watching you." He squeezed my hand.

"So, you're really not even going to give me a hint at what I need to talk to Jason about?"

"No, and don't say anything either. It should be something he comes to you for and don't make him feel bad about it, he has done nothing wrong."

"Now you're making me worry." I grumbled.

"I'm sorry, let's just stop talking about it." We pulled into the driveway and noticed Dad was outside in his yard. Shortly after we got married we bought a house that was on the border of La Push and now I can see my parents' house from the front porch. "Maybe we should invite your family over for dinner tonight and tell them." Edward noticed me watching my Dad.

"That'd be great baby; I'm going to go talk to Dad about it." I kissed his cheek and walked across the road. "Hey Dad!"

"Hey son! How are you?" He asked as he walked over to me and gave me a hug.

"Good, Edward and I actually just got some good news and we wanted to know if you and Papa wanted to come over tonight and celebrate a little."

"That sounds good to me, but of course I'll have to talk it over with your father."

"Let me call him, okay? I'm sure I can get him to loosen up and come over."

"Okay, does Edward want any help preparing or anything?" He asked.

"He might need a little help; he's not used to cooking to Pop's standards. Just come over whenever you're ready, I'll make sure Pop knows you'll be at my house."

"Okay, I'll be over shortly."

"See you then." I went back home and called Paul to tell him he, Rachel, and their two kids should come over tonight. He agreed and said they'd be over around 6:30. I called Pop after and told him about tonight. I made sure he knew not to expect Dad to be home when he got there because he would already be here helping Edward. I could hear him roll his eyes at that; he thinks Edward should know how to prepare for a party by now. I felt like hanging up on him, but I knew that wouldn't help anything. We talked shortly about business and then I heard the kids come in and hung up the phone.

"I don't want to talk about it!" I heard Jason growl in the living room.

"You have to tell Papa, you can't keep this from him!" Alexis hissed back at him.

"Alright, stop arguing." I interrupted. "What do you need to tell me?" I asked Jason. His eyes immediately went to the floor. "Answer me Jas." I warned.

"I…I…" he was stumbling over his words, his bronze locks of hair falling in his face. He definitely looks more like Edward. He has his hair, his natural green eye color, and his shorter height. But, he has my dark skin and sort of my body build.

"Stefan imprinted on him, jeez I can't believe that was so hard for you to spit out." Alexis sighed as she went into the kitchen.

"Are you mad at me?" He whispered. My head was spinning. Stefan, Sam's oldest son who is about 20 imprinted on my 16! year old son!?

"Why would I be mad at you?" I suddenly remembered his question.

"Because, being your son I should have an alpha gene, but I'm a submissive. True alphas aren't submissive. If you ever wanted me to, I couldn't take over the pack."

"I don't care about that Jason. Sure, I'm a little stunned that you're a sub but it doesn't matter." I pulled him to my chest and held him tight. I could feel his walls breaking down and my shirt was soon wet from his tears. "What's wrong Jas, why are you crying?"

"I'm scared! He looks at me like he owns me, like I have to listen to him or he'll hurt me. I can't even talk to another boy without him all over me or yelling at me. I try to tell him it was innocent, but he doesn't let me explain. He'll just push himself on me or he'll hit me." He was sobbing; my son hasn't cried like this since he was 5 and fell off his bike. It infuriates me that Stefan has hurt my son. "The worst part is, I'm not mad at him or anything. I feel like I deserved it or something, that he was only trying to look out for me."

"Well, he was only trying to protect you. As a Dom it's his job to take care of you and make sure you don't put yourself in a bad situation, but I'm going to talk to him about it. He should have came talk to me before he even approached you, I can't believe Sam didn't make him talk to me. How long has this been going on?"

"About a week, I said something to him about talking to you first and he smacked me. I haven't brought it up again. Why does he always smack me when I question him?"

"Because a Sub isn't supposed to question their Dom, or at least that is what they think." I'm going to kick his ass. "Stay away from him until I've gotten a chance to talk to him and Sam." He simply nodded. We stood there in the living room for another ten minutes just standing in silence. Dad came in after awhile.

"What's wrong with him?" He asked worriedly as he gently patted Jason's hair.

"We'll discuss it at dinner." I told him. "Jason, go get changed we're having company over for dinner."

"Do we have to discuss my issues at dinner?" He frowned pulling away from me.

"I want to know if Paul knows anything about it. Being Sam's beta, Paul should have some kind of knowledge as why Stefan hasn't talked to me yet."

"About what?" Dad asked.

"Stefan imprinted on Jason and hasn't even made an attempt to come and talk to me. He is supposed to ask my permission to pursue Jason. Pop had to do the same thing with your father." I told him.

"Yes, I remember the tradition. You had to do the same with Edward's father, didn't you?"

"Yes." I growled, the memory of that night instantly hit me.

_It was a couple days after I met Edward for the first time and Bella had made plans for us to double date. According to tradition I couldn't date Edward until I had his father's permission, so I went to talk to Carlisle._

_I was trying to work up the nerve to knock on the door when it was suddenly opened. "Hello Jacob, please come in." Esme smiled warmly at me. I made sure to come when I knew everyone but Carlisle and Esme were out hunting._

_"I need to talk to Carlisle, if he is available." I stated hesitantly._

_"Of course, Emmett told us you would most likely show up this weekend. Carlisle is in his office, right up the stairs, first door on the left."_

_"Thank you Mrs. Cullen." _

_"Oh please, call me Esme."_

_"Sure, Esme." I nodded as I sprinted up the stairs._ _I could smell him before I even got close to the door. I knocked timidly._

_"Come in." His voice came through the door softly. "Well, hello Jacob. What can I help you with?"_

_"I would actually like to talk to you about Edward."_

_"Ah, yes Emmett informed me of your situation." Great, thanks Emmett. I thought sarcastically._

_"Yeah, well tradition says I have to ask your permission to pursue him. So do I have it?"_

_"I'd like to talk about this a little more. I've done some research on your tribe and I've found some concerning details."_

_"Like what?" I growled._

_"The fact that your kind lose their tempers easily. The imprinters take on a role of dominance and have been known to get quite abusive. I don't want my son to be with an abusive mate."_

_"I won't hurt him." I seethed._

_"Yes, well that's what everyone says in the beginning. You may think that you imprinting on Edward is the first time a werewolf has imprinted on a vampire, but it's not."_

_"I'm not just saying that, I'm working hard on controlling my temper and besides that Edward is like a stone. I don't think I can hurt him that much."_

_"Well that is why I brought up the fact of the other mixed relationships. In every case the werewolf imprinted on the vampire, and they had several children together. As you know vampires don't age and shape shifters stay alive as long as their mate is.. Well in these cases neither mate dies and they continue to have children for many years. After the first pregnancy the vampire loses some of its vampire characteristics and they become weak. Each pregnancy takes a toll on their body. After so many pregnancies their body simply gives out and they will die. My main concern is not that his body will give out, it's more of the fact that he will become weak, easier to hurt. Do you understand what I am leading at?"_

_"Yeah, you think after he has our first child I'll be able to hurt him easier so I'll just beat the crap out him. Guess what, our tempers don't get out of hand for the hell of it! Whenever physical punishment is used it is to teach them a lesson so in the future they will be better mates and it will insure they keep themselves safe!" I could feel my blood boiling. "And besides that, I have already decided not to use physical punishment on my mate. I watched my father beat the shit out of my dad for years. Pop has always taken it further than other Doms, after seeing my dad after a beating I swore never to lay a hand on my mate in any other way than loving! I'm sorry you don't trust me but I imprinted on Edward, you can't keep us apart. Not only will it kill me, which you don't care about, it will eventually start affecting Edward as well." I finished my little rant and just watched Carlisle stare at me._

_"Very good Jacob, you've proven to me you truly care for Edward. For now I give you permission to pursue my son; but here is your warning, hurt him and your body will never be found." He growled the last part. It was the first time I ever saw Carlisle look…well… mean._

_"Of course, I understand perfectly. Thank you, sir." I shook his hand and got out of there as fast as I could._

Edward's hands around my waist pulled me out of my musing. "I never knew it went quite like that."

"It wasn't pretty, and I'm sorry to say I didn't keep the vow I made." I sighed.

"What was that?" I looked down at him with heavy eyes.

"That I would never hurt you, that I would never lay my hands on you in any other way than loving."

"I forgive you Jake, I love you, you were only doing what you were taught to do, what's in your nature."

"I don't deserve you Edward, you're too forgiving." I kissed his forehead.

"I know, but hey, you're hot so I thought I'd keep you." I couldn't help but laugh along with him; it felt good to lighten the mood. "Come on, you need to go change. Your father will be here shortly along with Paul and Rachel."

"Fine, I'm going to take a quick shower and change. If Pop gets here before I get out just let Dad handle him, okay? Promise me."

"I promise Jake." I kissed him one last time and headed up the stairs. My father still doesn't like Edward and is just looking for any chance to punish him. Of course, Pop is still a little weaker than Edward, but I'm still afraid he can do some damage to him, especially now that Edward is pregnant.

**Well? What did you think? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I hope everybody still likes the story. Sorry if there are typos, i'm pretty sure i read over this chapter but i've been busy. Oh and sorry this is a shorter chapter than normal.**

**Enjoy!**

**E POV**

Jake was upstairs getting dressed when I heard the doorbell ring. I was hoping his father wouldn't be here until after Jake came back down. "Relax Edward, just open the door and I'll take it from there." Charlie told me as we walked back to the living room. I opened the door with my eyes cast down, knowing it was Billy.

"Good, I see one lesson stuck." He grumbled as he walked in. He believes subs are too inferior to look at a Dom straight in the eyes.

"Good evening Billy." Charlie stepped up smiling at him.

"Hello love." Billy whispered and kissed Charlie lightly on the lips. They really do have a loving relationship. Billy looks mean and comes off abusive but he isn't as bad as most people think. Don't get me wrong, he is abusive, but it's not entirely his fault. Charlie loves him despite his flaws just like I love Jake. Of course, Billy hates me because I'm a vampire no doubt.

"Can I get you anything Billy?" I asked.

"No, where's Jake?" He asked Charlie, not me.

"Upstairs, he had to shower and change. He's almost done and will be down shortly. Why don't you take a seat and Edward will go get the children."

"Sure, that sounds like a plan. Oh, what is all this about?" Billy asked as he went towards the couch.

"Jacob and Edward received some good news today and they want to celebrate."

"What's the good news?" I didn't think he was talking to me so I slipped out of the room and started up the stairs to bring down the children like Charlie suggested. "Hey! I was talking to you!" Billy's voice boomed, then I felt his rough hand around my arm and I was thrown to the ground. I curled up in a ball on the floor to protect my stomach and peaked up at Billy. "You don't ignore me like that boy!" His hand flew up like he was going to hit me, I hide my face but never felt the blow, then I heard Jake's voice.

"Pop, don't ever try to hit my husband again." He snarled and pushed his father away from me. "Are you okay baby?" He picked me up bridal style and held me close to his chest. I looked up and saw our children watching. Great, that's all they need to see, their grandfather beating their dad.

"I'm fine Jake, thank you." I whispered.

"I was only teaching him a lesson." Billy argued slightly. Charlie was beside him trying to calm him down; Charlie was lightly caressing his arm and leaning into his shoulder. I've noticed that tends to calm Billy down.

"Do me a favor and never teach him another lesson, please leave that up to me." Jake stated, he let my feet drop to the floor easily but kept his arms around me.

"Paul and Rachel will be here shortly Jake." I whispered.

"Dad, will you help Edward finish setting up?" Jake asked calmly.

"Of course Jacob, come on Edward." Charlie pulled me away from Jacob and we went to the kitchen.

"Kids, come on down here." I heard him tell them. Alexis came into the kitchen shortly after that.

"Are you okay Dad?" she asked.

"I'm fine sweetheart, I'm just fine." I gave her a quick kiss on her forehead and went back to gathering plates. Shortly after Rachel came into the kitchen.

"I bet I already know what we're celebrating." She stated in a sing song voice. "Hi, Daddy." She added kissing Charlie's cheek lightly.

"Rach, be good, let them have their night." Charlie chuckled.

"Yeah." I added sticking my tongue out. I knew it would lighten the heavy mood that had settled around my daughter.

"Dinner's ready." Charlie stated and we all took food and plates out to the dinning room. Billy loves ribs, so of course we made a huge pile of BBQ ribs. Charlie was in charge of the ribs, I didn't want Billy to find another reason to hate me. I carried a bowl of green beans, Rachel had the salad, and Alexis carried the plates with a basket of dinner rolls on top.

"Mmm, looks great." Jake hummed walking into the dinning room.

"Thank you," we all smiled. "I'll be right back." I added going back into kitchen to grab the sweet tea. Jake loves sweet tea. Just like a gentleman, Jake was waiting to pull out my chair for me at the table. "Thank you sweetheart."

"You're welcome baby." He whispered, then went to sit down beside me. The meal was underway and everything was going well. After everyone was done eating; I brought out the dessert, Jake's favorite Chocolate pie.

"So Jake, what are we celebrating tonight?" Paul asked, genuinely curious. Paul has changed immensely since he married Rachel. He wasn't as volatile as I once remember him being. Rachel even says he is gentle, loving, and a great father.

"Oh, yeah almost forgot." Jake laughed. "Well, we're pregnant again."

"That's great." Everyone, but you know who, cheered. Rachel reached over and squeezed my hand smiling.

"When did you find out?" Alexis asked.

"Today, I wasn't sure before so I didn't want to say anything to you kids before." I told her.

"I understand." She smiled tenderly.

"Do you know what it is yet?" Paul asked shoving pie in his mouth.

"It's too early." I answered. Everyone continued talking and having a good time. Billy still hadn't said anything. Billy, Jake, Paul, and Jason went back into the living room while Rachel, Charlie, Alexis, and I cleaned up the dinning room and kitchen. After we were done we went out the living room. Jake pulled me down onto his lap as soon as I tried to walk past him. I just laughed and relaxed, laying back on his chest. They continued their conversation about trucks, which we had interrupted. I took the opportunity to watch everyone. Charlie and Billy were sitting in one of the large chairs across from us. Taking a closer look at them I do see the love Billy has for Charlie, his hand rests gently on Charlie's hip. Every now and then I see Billy look over to him lovingly. Paul and Rachel are sitting across on the floor leaning against the couch. Max, their oldest at 14, was stretched out on the couch above them while Sandy, 8, was sitting on Paul's lap.

"Paul, I was wondering if you knew anything about Stefan imprinting?" Jake's voice brought me out of my spying. Crap, I knew Jason didn't want to talk about this.

"I haven't heard anything, why?" Paul looked confused.

"Nothing at all?"

"Nope, what are you getting at Jake? Have you seen him with someone?"

"I haven't seen him at all, that's the problem." Jake growled.

"Oh, crap! He didn't imprint on you did he?!" Paul shouted at Alexis. The problem wouldn't be that he imprinted on Alexis, the problem is she has already found her mate. Jake isn't happy about it, but she's in love. Jake is just made because he is a vampire and has been for 50 years.

"Not me!" Alexis snorted.

"He imprinted on me." Jason whispered.

"Has he started to pursue you without talking to your father?" Billy was the one to growl now.

"Yeah."

"Jacob, you have to stop this right now." Billy told him.

"I know Pop."

"Papa, what does it mean that he didn't come and talk to you?" Jason sheepishly looked up to Jake.

"I don't know. He might just be rebelling."

"Is it really that bad that he didn't ask?" Alexis wondered.

"This tribe takes tradition seriously. When someone goes against tradition it shows they have disrespect for their elders." Billy answered.

"When someone has disrespect for their elders it means they have disrespect for any alpha, which can be dangerous." Paul added.

"So do you think he wants to form his own pack?" Rachel asked.

"It could lead to that." Jake answered solemnly. We talked about the situation for a little while longer and then decided it was time to call it a night. "You ready for bed baby?" Jake wrapped his arms around my waist and leaned his head down to rest on my shoulder. His family had just left and the kids already went up to their rooms.

"Yeah, I'm beat." Suddenly I was lifted into Jakes arms as he ran up the stairs and then he placed me on our bed.

"Go ahead and get comfortable babe, I'll be back in a minute." Then he disappeared into the bathroom. I stripped my clothes and curled up under the blankets. I can't believe how long today has felt. Waking up to a screaming three year, throwing up for hours, finding out I'm pregnant, throwing a dinner party and then finding out my son's boyfriend isn't following tradition; I just want to sleep for a week. I felt the bed dip and Jake's chest was pressed against my back with his long arms stretching around me. "Go to sleep honey, you've had a long day. I love you."

"I love you too Jakey." Then I let sleep take me.

**So what do you think? Awful? Good? Eh? Please Review!!!! If anyone has any suggestions for the story I am totally open, mostly, lol. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! I don't think I have anything special to say this week. I hope you like this chapter. :)**

**J POV**

I needed sleep but I just couldn't rest. My mind was racing with everything that has happened today. How in the hell are we going to survive another crying kid? I mean Aidan is three and he cries at the drop of a hat, now we're going to add a screaming baby that cries just 'cause it feels like it. It's good that we have five months before it actually gets here.

Of course in that time I have to take care of the issue with Jason and Stefan. The issue of him not asking me clearly shows he doesn't respect me, and places Jason in a dangerous situation. If Stefan doesn't respect me he won't allow Jason to stay close to his family after he moves out. I wouldn't care if he just didn't respect me, but the fact that my son is in danger pisses me off. I'll have to talk to Sam first thing in the morning.

Edward's stirring brought me back to the moment. I can't believe I have this beautiful man in my arms. I've done so many things to screw this up, but he's still here with me.

_On our first date I lost my temper temporarily and scared him so bad he ran home and wouldn't speak to me for a week. Emmett wanted to beat the crap out me; of course I deserved it so I didn't fight him. I turned up on the Cullen's doorstep with a huge black eye because of it. Thankfully, Carlisle wasn't home, just Esme and Edward. "Can I please see Edward? I'd like to apologize." I told her politely. She looked like she was going to say no, but instead she motioned for me to come in._

_"Please wait in the living room," then she went upstairs to find Edward. I could hear them upstairs talking. He wanted to talk to me, but he was scared. Esme was telling him he should at least talk to me and to remember she would be in the next room in case he needed her. They both walked down the stairs, Edward's eyes cast down. He sat in the chair farthest from me, while Esme continued on to the kitchen after asking if I would like something to eat, I declined._

_"Can I please explain what happened the other night?" I asked tentatively._

_"Please." He looked up at me._

_"I don't even know how to, actually. I guess I'll start with the basics. A shape shifter's temper can get out of hand very easily. I'm still dealing with trying to control it. We are known for being aggressive. I'm sorry that I scared you." _

_"I don't even see why you got mad. I understand that you have a nasty temper, but I don't know what set you off." He whispered._

_"At the theater I wasn't even thinking when I growled. As the dominant in this relationship it is my responsibility to support you and take care of you. To some, they measure your strength or worth by how well you take care of your mate. When you tried to pay, I guess unconsciously it hurt my pride. Then walking home, when you didn't just drop the subject like I expected you to, my temper flared up. I couldn't help it, you're not supposed to under mind me like that." _

_"I wasn't under minding you. I just wanted you to know I would be there for you when you wanted to talk about it." He was gaining his confidence back, I could tell by the way he started looking me in the eye and raising his voice above a whisper. It kind of turned me on, until he growled at me for that thought._

_"Don't growl at me for wanting you." I stated._

_"Stop telling me what to do." _

_"Edward this isn't helping." _

_"I don't care, stop acting like you're the boss and I can't think anything but what you want me to think." I was shaking with every word he said. "Stop shaking, if you phase in here and destroy the couch Esme will have your hide." _

_"That's it." I grabbed his hand and pulled him outside and deep into the woods. "You have to stop doing that!" _

_"Doing what, speaking my mind?" _

_"Yes, at least for now! When you argue with me it just sets off my temper. You have to understand the way I was raised. Yes, you being my sub makes you my mate, but I was raised to believe you aren't… on my level, I am dominant and you are just supposed to go with whatever I say or do. Don't…" I clapped my hand over his mouth when he tried to talk, "I just want to get this out so maybe you will understand more. I don't want to act the way most of my ancestors have acted. I don't want to look down at you; I want to look over at you, on the same level. Well at least mentally, face it you're way to short to look at me at the same height," I couldn't help but add a little humor. "Do you understand?" _

_"Sort of," he whispered. "Are you saying it's in your genes to be an ass?" _

_"Yeah, kind of." I laughed. "Please, I want to be with you. I've imprinted on you and can't live without you." I said more seriously._

_"So, what now?" He asked._

_"I would like for us to date and along the way I'll get my temper under control." I said as I wrapped my arms around him. Relaxing, he reached up and wrapped his arms lightly around my neck. "Thank you." I whispered as my lips brushed his. I was expecting him to recoil but he didn't, he let me kiss him and have control._

_"I'll try to be as patient as I can and I'll try not to set off your temper, but I don't promise anything." _

_"Thank you and I understand that." I sighed._

_Weeks went by and we continued to further our relationship. I was thankful that Edward was now comfortable around me, but Carlisle wouldn't relax and lay off. Carlisle wanted him to stop seeing me until I could guarantee my temper was under control, but being a werewolf I can never promise that. Every time I would go to the Cullen house Carlisle would give me a long speech about being responsible and staying calm, of course that just got me pissed off to start with. _

_On one particular night he had given an especially long speech because Edward wasn't quite ready to go yet. I tried to tell Carlisle I was doing better and I would never intentionally hurt Edward. He retorted by telling me it didn't matter if it's intentionally or not, the not is what he was worried about. "I'm ready." Edward announced walking in._

_"Good." I mumbled and pulled him out of the house. I was pissed from the conversation I just had, and the horrible fight I had with Sam earlier that day._

_"Are you okay? He's just being a father." Edward tried to calm my nerves but it wasn't working. I had planned on going to the movies, but I didn't think I could sit through one._

_"Just get in the car." I sighed._

_"Where are we going?" _

_"Where ever I drive." We sat in silence for awhile until I decided where to go. I took him out to the cliffs where we usually go cliff diving. I sat down where I had a good view of the moon and pulled Edward down onto my lap. For awhile I just sat there breathing in his scent, until something just took over my instincts and I started kissing Edward possessively and rough. I pushed him onto the ground and ravished him. Kissing and stroking any where I could get to. I could feel him trying to push me off, but my strength is greater than his. I ripped his pants off and palmed him through his boxers._

_"Stop Jacob please." He whimpered, but I ignored his pleads and continued. I was thrusting my hips trying to create friction for myself. "Please Jacob don't do this." **SMACK** I don't think I was even thinking at the moment, but unfortunately I remembered every part of it now. I can't believe I smacked him like that. _

_"Don't deny me." I snarled harshly. Suddenly he found enough strength to push me off. I quickly found my footing and captured him once again. Without thinking I smacked him again and pushed him to the ground._

_"Jacob…" He whimpered once again. My heart ached at hearing him, it was like I was awoken from a dream and saw Edward lying on the ground shaking._

_"Edward?" I whispered as I hurriedly backed away from him, because somehow I knew I did that to him._

_"Jake, do you even know what you just did?" He looked up at me. At the moment I couldn't remember a thing of what I just did._

_"The last thing I remember is holding you." I answered._

_"Jake, you almost raped me." _

_"No, I would never do that." I protested._

_"I think it was your inner wolf that took over. All of your instincts and 'breeding' were coming through." He told me._

_"Oh God!" I howled. "I'm sorry Edward; you can't imagine how sorry I am! I understand if you never want to see me again." I turned away from him so he wouldn't see me fighting my tears. Not only did I just loose my mind, but I hurt the man I swore to protect._

_"Jacob, listen to me. I can tell by your thoughts that you didn't know what you were doing. I can read that you still don't know what you did and you're telling me the truth." I felt his arms wrap around my waist. "I forgive you." He added. "Despite what has happened, I'm falling in love with you." _

_"I love you Edward." I turned and kissed him passionately. "I love you now and forever. Please forgive for what I have done and anything I do in the future. I'm trying to control myself, but it's my nature. I love you."_

"I remember that night." Edward whispered.

"How long have you been awake? I thought you were exhausted?"

"I am, but I can feel your tension." He sighed laying his head on my chest. "Relax, and stop thinking of what happened back then. You're in control of yourself now."

"I know, but I'll regret what I did to you forever. Even though I want to forget I can't."

"Go to sleep baby." He kissed me and soon I could hear his even breathing, which told me he was sleeping once again. Soon I was sleeping myself.

When I awoke, Edward wasn't with me. Looking at the clock, I saw that it was 4:00 in the morning. Why isn't he in bed? Then I heard the reason, Edward was in the bathroom puking. I jumped out of bed and went to the bathroom, opening the door to find Edward curled up in a ball huddled on the floor. "Edward, baby, are you okay?" I knelt down beside him stoking his hair.

"My stomach hurts. I thought the baby was hungry so I went out to hunt; now I'm just throwing up all the blood. I just don't feel good." He mumbled.

"When did you go hunting? You should have woken me up."

"I know, but you were so tired I didn't want to bother you. You said you were going to have a long day in the shop today so I wanted you to be well rested."

"Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?"

"I feel like I need to eat something. Like real food."

"I'll be right back." I said jumping up to go down to the kitchen to get him some crackers. I quickly grabbed a bag and ran back up the stairs.

"Pop, is something wrong?" Jas, very tiredly, asked as I passed his room.

"No bud, go back to bed. Daddy just doesn't feel very well."

"Oh, is he okay?"

"He'll be fine." I answered as I went back to my room. I found Edward curled up in bed shaking. "Ed, you okay? Are you cold?"

"Yeah," he nodded. I placed the crackers down beside him and curled up behind him holding him tight, hoping my body heat would warm him up. "I guess all the wonderful things that come with pregnancy are coming a little early this time." He stated as he munched on a cracker.

"I guess so. Just remember to keep me informed when you start feeling bad." Edward has a tendency to 'suffer in silence.'

"I will, now try to get some sleep babe." He sounded like he was well on his way to sleeping himself, but I was thinking about Jason and Stefan once again.

I laid there for about two hours and decided it was time to find Sam. I knew he would most likely be running patrol as he usually does early on Saturday mornings. I left a note for Edward letting him know where I would be and set off to find Sam. After a few minutes of searching I found him sitting by a little stream.

"Sam I need to speak with you." I said sitting next to him.

"You sound stressed Jake, what's up?"

"Stefan imprinted on Jason. He hasn't spoken with me yet."

"Has he pursued Jason?"

"Yes and quite aggressively. He's scared."

"Hmm…he hasn't spoken to me about this either."

"I don't really care if he's talked to you or not. He's broken tradition by not speaking with me. The last time a shifter broke tradition like that they started their own pack and never came back. I don't want him running off with my son."

"I can assure you he isn't planning on running off with Jason. I have a feeling he is simply revolting against me. About a month ago I talked to him about taking over the pack, that really he should have a couple years ago, but I didn't feel he was ready. That led into his other responsibilities and ever since then he has revolted against me. I didn't realize it was affecting anyone else or I would have put a stop to it sooner. I thought I would let him get it out of his system and then he would be ready to take over. I'll make sure he straightens his act up right away. In the mean time don't let him near Jason. I know it's important to you for him to be treated as you have tried to treat Edward. Stefan's temper is still strong."

"Thank you Sam, I'm relieved to hear it isn't anything more serious. If you need help I'm always here for you and I'm sure Paul would help as well."

"No thank you Jacob, he is my responsibility I will take care of him."

"Oh, on a lighter note, Edward is pregnant again." I smiled, well as much as I could in wolf form.

"Congratulations Jake! How is he doing? I know last time was pretty rough on him."

"He's throwing up and feeling pretty bad but I think he'll pull through. He's tough, he can handle it."

"You sound worried." Sam chuckled.

"I am, I can't help it. I feel so bad when I can't do anything to help him."

"I know what you mean. I felt the same way when Emily was pregnant." He sighed. "Speaking of Emily, I need to get back. She'll be waking up soon wondering where I am. Don't worry about Jason, I'll straighten Stefan out and he'll be over to talk to you soon."

"Thanks Sam, see ya later." With that we both went our separate ways and I was back in bed in no time.

"Where were you?" Edward asked as I slipped under the covers.

"I went to talk to Sam. He said Stefan is revolting against him and no one else, and that he'd have it taken care of shortly."

"Good, Jason hasn't slept at all. He keeps thinking about you fighting with Stefan."

"I'll go talk to him." I sighed getting out of bed.

"Shouldn't you get ready for work? You told Brady you would be in at 8, it's already 7:30."

"Crap, yeah I'll talk to him later." I went to the bathroom and changed for work. Owning my own shop was a dream come true. I had to go in today because I didn't finish inspecting the cars yesterday due to the pack meeting. "I'll be back around 6 and then we'll leave for your parents' house." I kissed Edward's head gently before walking out the door. Today is Saturday so Edward doesn't have to worry about getting the kids off to school. He can sleep in and get the rest he needs.

**So, how was it? Do I still have fans? Review please!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope you all like this chapter. And something I forgot to mention at the beginning of the story, Billy isn't in a wheel chair in this story. Do I have to put a disclaimer on every chapter? I keep forgetting about those. Just in case: I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does. I do own plot and some new characters. Enjoy :).**

**E POV**

When I awoke for the second time this morning, I was cold once again. I could hear the kids downstairs, making breakfast it smells like. It actually doesn't smell that bad. Crawling out of bed I went downstairs to the kitchen. "Hey guys, what are you cooking?"

"Pancakes and 'deer' syrup." Alexis grinned. My kids are strange, they eat food but they like it with a touch of blood.

"I might actually have to try it," I chuckled, "I'm starting to get an actual appetite early with this one," patting my stomach affectionately.

"Pop said you were sick last night, are you okay now?" Jason asked me worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine for now. Morning sickness doesn't just happen in the morning. I should be asking if you're okay. I heard you worrying all night."

"I just don't want Papa to get really mad at Stefan and start a fight. Pop gets really protective and Stefan is also really protective and territorial."

"I know son, I know." I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him close. I know all he needs right now is to be comforted. Then I heard I small knock on the back door.

"That's Damon, he wants to take me out on a 'special' date. Sorry I didn't ask before." Alexis said as she went to open the back door. Damon came in and lovingly gave my daughter a soft, gentle kiss. I love to see her in a relationship where she is loved and taken care of as she should be. I know Stefan loves Jason, but the wolves have a reputation for not treating their mates with 100% respect, sometimes their protectiveness comes off as controlling and degrading.

"Hello Edward." Damon greeted with a smile. "Good morning Jason." He added.

"Good morning Damon." I returned. "So where are you planning to go today?"

"That would be a secret." He smiled smugly. I would tell him to just think it but my daughter would still hear that. Alexis is very talented, she can use any power that she detects around her. "She'll be safe with me and we'll be back in time for tonight."

"Good. Be careful sweetheart." I kissed her cheek as she hugged me bye and then they left. Jason and I finished breakfast and washed the dishes in relative silence. "Is there anything you want to talk about?"

"Not really."

"Your father talked to Sam this morning, he said Stefan was just revolting against his father and no one else. The whole thing will be cleared up soon."

"Personally, I don't see the big deal. So he didn't ask, so what? I mean it's my decision to date him or not." Jason huffed out.

"Well, tradition runs deep here. When you ignore tradition you disrespect your elders. Your father and everyone else just want to put a stop to any discord before it gets out of hand." I tried to reassure him, but I didn't really see the big issue either. Maybe he just chickened out of it but couldn't stay away from Jas. I mean Jacob is pretty intimidating.

"I think it's ridiculous. I can't even see him now."

"It won't be for that long. I know it feels like you're going to burst but you're not." I laughed trying to lighten the mood, it didn't work. "Listen, I have a few errands to run, want to come with me?"

"No, I think I'll just stay here and do some homework."

"Alright, as you wish." I cleaned up and went on my way with my errands.

**Jake POV**

"Alright guys good work, have a good weekend." I hollered as the guys left the shop, I was finishing a few papers in my office and would be done shortly. I heard the front door open and I walked out to see who came in. I found Stefan looking around nervously. "Is there something you came here to do?" I asked tersely.

"I didn't mean to disrespect you, I'm sorry." He grumbled.

"And…"

"And, I wanted to ask you for permission to date Jason."

"First of all, you may if you keep your attitude under control and especially your temper. Ease up on him when he is around another guy. I know you think every guy in the world is trying to hurt him, but they aren't. If I see one bruise on him, I won't hesitate to rip you to pieces. It's a new era and that means our views need to change. Our ancestors saw their mates as property, it's not like that anymore, they have a say in what happens in the relationship. You are going to have to prove to me you can control your temper before I let you go anywhere alone with him. And as for revolting against your father that way was childish and stupid. Do you understand me?" I growled.

"Yes, but how am I supposed to see him if I can't take him out?"

"You can come see him at home, during respectable hours, or you can go out in approved groups."

"Okay… when is the first that I can see him?"

"Edward should be home now, you can have a brief visit. Stay in the living room and remember what I said about the temper thing." I growled again as he walked out. He won't be there that long before I get home as well, I'm going to make his life hell for awhile.

**Jason POV**

I was lounging around my room when I could sense Stefan near. I hope he has talked to Pop; otherwise he is going to get really mad when I tell him he can't be here. The doorbell rang and I went to open the door. "Hey," I said sheepishly.

"Hey baby." He sighed, pushing the door open more and walking in. "I just came from talking with your Pop. He said I could come and see you." He pulled me into a hug and I felt completely safe in his arms, but there was a thought in the back of my mind saying at any moment I could do something to get punished for.

"So, you two didn't fight?" I asked quietly.

"No, he basically gave me a lecture and told me to treat you right. Baby, I have always tried to treat you right, but some times my temper gets out of hand. I want to apologize for any time I've scared you or hurt you." He sighed heavily into my hair.

"I know Stefan, I know you've only meant well. But do you promise to change? Do you promise not to hit me or yell at me?"

"I promise to try and that if I ever hit you again or yell at you, I will be eternally sorry." He gave me a passionate kiss and led me back to the couch. He sat down and fell to his back pulling me on top of him. The kiss was starting to get more sensual and aggressive. He flipped us and I was now on the bottom. I could tell he carefully distributed his weight in his arms and knees so not to crush me. I didn't get a lot of sleep last night so I was becoming very tired and slower with each kiss. "Are you alright?" He asked me.

"Yeah, just tired, I didn't sleep last night."

"Come on, let's get you to bed." He chuckled as he pulled me up in his arms and held me safely. I felt him lie in my bed and I rested my head gently on his chest.

"Thank you Stefan," I smiled as I drifted off to sleep.

**J POV**

Today wasn't a long day at work, but I was exhausted like it was one. I told Edward I wouldn't be home until around 6 but we didn't have as much work as I thought we did. It's only 1:00, Edward will be glad to see me home early. I parked my truck out front knowing we would take it to the 'Cullen Mansion.'

As soon as I stepped into the house I smelt him, Stefan was here. "Edward?" I sighed looking around. I tried to smell him, but couldn't pick up a scent that wasn't a couple hours old. I followed Stefan's scent upstairs and led straight to Jason's room. Stopping to listen for a moment all I could here were two beating hearts and even breathing. Why the hell are they sleeping? And why the hell is Stefan here, in my son's room, with the door closed?!

"What the hell is going on in here?!" I bellowed as I threw the door open.

"What?" Jason jumped tiredly.

"Sorry, Mr. Black we just kind of fell asleep." Stefan answered; he was smart and kept his head down, in a submitting gesture.

"I don't give a shit if you fell into a coma! Get the hell out of my son's room!"

"Papa, please calm down, we weren't doing anything wrong." Jason pleaded.

"Not doing anything wrong? The fact that he is in room is wrong, the fact that you are both lying in bed is wrong! Don't give me that innocent shit Jason."

"Please, Mr. Black, don't take it out on him. He was tired so I brought him up to his room."

"Go downstairs Stefan and wait there." I growled.

"Papa?" Jason whimpered.

"You know the rules of this house Jason, no boyfriends in your room. Where's your dad?"

"He isn't home." He whispered so lowly even I could barely hear him.

"What?!" well so much for trying to keep my temper in check. "Not only do I find you in bed with your boyfriend, but you add the fact that the two of you were here alone!?"

"Papa, we didn't do anything wrong." He insisted.

"I think I already set you straight on that one. Being here alone with him is wrong, being in your bedroom with him is wrong, and didn't I tell you not to be with him until I told you different?"

"No, you told me not to be with him until you talked to him. He came here to apologize and he said he talked to you this morning. I didn't sleep at all last night because I was worried about the whole thing and Dad. I was falling asleep downstairs so he brought me up here, he was taking care of me."

"I don't care what the hell he was doing, he shouldn't have been here. Stop arguing with me, I'm done with this conversation. When Edward gets home we'll decide how long you're grounded for."

"But Pop," he sighed, he knew he lost that battle.

"Stay in your room until I say otherwise." I slammed the door as I left and headed downstairs to deal with the punk in my living room.

"Mr. Black,"

"Shut up Stefan," I cut him off before he could start sucking up. "You both broke the rules and there will be consequences. From now on you will only come over when I give my approval, you lost more of my trust today. Jason is grounded until I find myself gracious enough to unground him, so don't even bother calling until he calls you. Now, get out of my house before I rip you apart." I growled.

"Yes sir," he sighed and surprisingly he left without a fuss. I collapsed on the couch and drifted off remembering when Edward and I were caught together, when we shouldn't have been. Yeah I know it sounds hypocritical to yell at Jason for the same thing, but it's different when you compare what you did to what your kids are doing.

_It was our six month anniversary and his family was supposed to be out of town hunting. We had the house to ourselves. We weren't going to do anything more than make out and hold each other. He surprised me by making a wonderful and romantic dinner. "Thank you babe, that was great." I kissed his forehead as we went to the living room, part two of our night together was a movie. I settled back on the couch and waited for him to put in the movie. He came back over to the couch and I pulled him down to me so he was lying in front of me and I was right up against his back holding him tight. It didn't take long for my entire attention to focus on the beautiful man in my arms. I started to kiss up and down his neck._

_"What are you doing?" He laughed._

_"Are you ticklish?" I asked in amazement._

_"Maybe," he smiled shyly. I couldn't help but take advantage of the situation and started tickling him mercilessly. "Please…oh my gosh…Jake that tickles…crap…" he was laughing uncontrollably beneath me. He actually fell off the couch and I slid down on top of him continuing to tickle him._

_"Sorry to interrupt your games, but we're back early Edward." Carlisle stated as he walked into the room_

_"Why?" Edward sighed as I helped him up off the ground, but just to piss off Carlisle I pulled him back down on my lap on the couch._

_"We didn't want to leave you alone for too long dear." Esme answered._

_"I'm not alone and I do perfectly fine on my own." Edward groaned._

_"Yes, we know that and I don't really like the fact that you two are here by yourselves." Carlisle spoke up once again._

_"I'm 117 years old, I can be with my boyfriend if I want to." Edward was actually starting to get mad at Carlisle as well. _

_"I know Edward and I have been your father for 100 of those years. I think I've earned a little respect don't you?" Of course the guilt trip changed Edward's tune._

_"Yes sir." He sighed._

_"Now, it's quite late, tell Jake goodnight. I'm sure your parents are wondering where you are."_

_"Dad probably, but not Pops. I don't have a curfew anymore." I answered. Edward walked me to the door where we said our 'goodbyes' and he went back inside. I on the other hand climbed my way up to his balcony and let myself in. My scent was all over the place so they wouldn't be able to tell I was in here, except they could hear my heart. Edward came into the room shortly after and but on some kind of tribal music with several drums to cover up my beating heart._

_"Care to continue what you started?" Edward smiled sexily at me._

_"I don't think you can stay that quiet." I laughed._

_"Fine, care to hold me as you sleep?" _

_"Of course my love." We crawled onto his couch. I was lying on my back with him securely on my chest, wrapped in my arms, and I felt on top of the world. That was until I Edward stiffed and groaned, and not in a good way, in my arms. "What's wrong?" _

_"I think they know you're up here. Get up Carlisle is…"_

_"Right here." Carlisle growled from the door. "Care to explain what is going on?"_

_"Nothing." Edward sighed getting up._

_"I thought I told you to go home Jacob." _

_"Actually, you just told Edward to tell me goodnight and he did." _

_"Jake," Edward somewhat hissed, "this isn't the time to be a smart-aleck."_

_"Yes, now is defiantly not the time to be a smart-aleck. Edward this is not appropriate behavior, I would appreciate it if you would respect my wishes on this." _

_"Yes sir." Edward sighed once again. Why is Carlisle being such a … dad? Why can't he just go away? Edward is 117 not 17. Edward frowned at me, no doubt because of my thoughts. He looks at Carlisle as if he is his real father, and he takes what Carlisle says to heart._

_"I know what you're going to say Edward." I stood up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. "Goodnight, I love you." I leaned down and captured his lips in mine, of course I stayed there a little longer just to piss of Carlisle._

_"Goodnight, I love you too." He smiled shyly at me. I walked to his balcony, jumped and took off towards my house. As soon as I was in the woods I stripped my clothes and phased. Once I got home Dad wasn't very happy with me and I got the safe sex lecture. The next day Carlisle called my parents and they talked for awhile about how there are still boundaries even for us, in other words there are rules and clearly we broke one the night before. So from there out we had rules much like the rules I have set in place for my children, but we broke them every chance we got. My parents couldn't pick up his scent or hear quite like his family could so he stayed over my house more than I stayed with him. Of course they would figure out he snuck out and we would get in more trouble, but those forbidden nights were well worth it._

**Alexis POV **

"So where are you taking me?" I asked as Damon threw me on his back.

"Now I didn't tell you in there and I'm not telling you out here." He chuckled.

"Sneaky vampire." I kissed his ear lightly, which I knew would drive him nuts.

"Ugh, evil half breed." If anyone else called me a half breed I would be offended but Damon has only used it as a joke and I know he loves me, which makes all the difference. "Now, if you stop distracting me, we'll be on our way."

"Oh, if I must." I sighed sarcastically. Before I knew it, we were rushing through the woods and dodging trees right and left. It was exhilarating, I could run fast but not as fast as him or my parents. As a little girl my favorite thing to do was ride on Papa's back when we went out hunting as a family.

_**3**__**rd**__** POV**_

_"Up peas," the little brown haired three year old begged. Her father chuckled lightly at her and spun here in the air._

_"Wanna go see what you can catch today?" He asked._

_"Big deer!" the little girl cheered._

_"Let's not get ahead of ourselves." Her daddy warned from the kitchen, knowing the girl would get her hopes up and be disappointed when she didn't catch one._

_"Daddy's right, go get your shoes on sweetheart." Jake placed the girl on the floor as started to wiggle and took off to find her shoes. Edward walked into the living room with a fussy one year old._

_"I don't know what his problem is, he won't calm down." He sighed rubbing the boy's back._

_"Maybe he just needs a good hunt." Jake took the boy from Edward and tried to cheer the child up. "Is that what you want Jas, some good deer, or maybe a lion like Daddy."_

_"No you don't," scoffed Edward, "no way is he getting anywhere near a lion, even if it's dead." _

_"Joke Edward, chill out. But if it is dead, it can't hurt him. There is no harm in letting him get used to his prey while he's young."_

_"I don't care." He pouted._

_"And who is the over protective one? I thought that was my job." Jake joked._

_"Weady!" Alexis yelled coming back in the room. The family of four walked out to the woods behind their house. Once in the woods, Jacob went behind a bush and phased. Their little girl squealed in excitement wanting to climb on her father's back. She snuggled into his warm russet fur. Jake also loved it when he could give his daughter rides on his back. He loved knowing she was perfectly happy and safe. Edward held his son close to his chest, watching his husband share a special bond with their daughter. Jacob left the children with Edward when they reached a herd of deer. He brought back a large doe for Jason to sink his teeth into. The boy sucked greedily as Jake took Alexis back out to try and catch her own deer. She made several attempts and was starting to get disappointed in her lack of catching anything. _

_'Focus on just one Lex, don't get upset.' Jake thought to their daughter. Finally she focused completely on a large buck. She took off after the animal and leaped onto its back. Frightened, the animal kicked and ran about trying to throw the child. Finally, it hooked its antler on the girl's shirt and threw her. Jake quickly caught her on his back. 'You okay kiddo?'_

_"Yeah." She sighed gloomily._

_'Try another one, smaller this time.' Jake encouraged. The child slid off his back and focused on the smallest deer she could see. Pouncing swiftly she captured the animal and began to drain it._

_"I did it I did it!" She cheered after she completely drained the animal._

_"Good job, sweetheart!" Edward cheered as the child ran back to him. "I'm so proud of you." He kissed her cheek as she wrapped her little arms around his neck. _

_"Ed, you should hunt as well while we're out here." Jake returned with his shorts on._

_"I guess you're right. I'll be right back." Edward stated as he handed his son off to his husband. He took off to the north and Jake could hear him approach a mountain lion. He knew his husband was strong and fast enough to take down a lion, but that didn't stop him from worrying. In a matter of minutes Edward was sprinting back wiping the blood from his lips. "Are we ready to go?"_

_"Yeah, give me a sec." Jake handed Jason back to Edward and went to phase. On the way home the happy family played tag and joked light heartedly with one another._

**Alexis POV**

"Here we are." Damon gently placed me back on the ground.

"Why are we here?" I looked around the clearing. We've been here several time, why is now so special and secretive?

"Do you recognize what this is?"

"Yeah, it's the clearing. We've been here several times, what is up with you?"

"You once told me something happened here and you wanted the same to happen to you, right here. Think about what you would have told me you wanted to happen. You told me this when we were just friends, the first time we came here." He told me. I tried to think of everything that had happened here, before we were together. This is where Aunt Bella was almost eaten by that guy Laurent, my parents taught me to hunt here, this is where we almost had a war with the Volutri, my family always comes here to play baseball, and Papa proposed to Dad here.

"Oh my gosh." I gasped.

"I'm guessing you figured out what I'm talking about." Damon smiled smugly as he bent down on one knee in front of me. "Alexis Cullen Black, you are the love of my sorry existence, will you marry me, and commit yourself to a life with a smartass who pisses off your father every chance he gets?" He laughed pulling out a small diamond ring from his pocket.

"Yes, you smart-aleck, yes I'll marry you!" I wrapped myself securely around his neck and we kissed passionately. He and Pop rarely get along, but somehow they manage to stay civil most of the time for me. I love this man in front of me, he doesn't have a sorry existence, his existence is marvelous. "I love you." I mumbled through the kiss. I could feel his chest rumble with his laughter.

"I love you too, my little half breed love." We stayed in each other's arms for I don't know how long, but it was wonderful. "I think we need to get back, I promised to have you back before your dinner tonight."

"Come with me, we'll announce our engagement at dinner." I bounced excitedly.

"Of course love." He bent down in front of me again, but this time he was offering me his back. We went back with smiles plastered to our faces and love in our hearts. Now, how am I going to keep Papa clam? He's been on edge lately and I don't like it.

** I put Alexis' flashback in 3rd person 'cause I wasn't sure how to make it in her POV from when she was 3. Hope you liked it! Review please. And yes I used Damon and Stefan from Vampire Diaries, so they are originally L. J. Smith's I just changed them a bit and kind of reversed them. I guess you would have to know the books or show to understand that, but hey whatev. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is this week's dose of Changes. Enjoy!**

**E POV**

I could feel Jacob's tension as soon as I pulled into the drive. I worriedly walked up the stairs from the garage and opened the basement door cautiously.

"Where have you been?" Jake snarled.

"Excuse me?" I was taken back by his cold greeting.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to growl at you like that." He grumbled.

"What is up with you tonight?"

"Oh it could be that I walked in to find you aren't here and our son has his door shut with his boyfriend in the room! The boyfriend he isn't supposed to be anywhere near until I tell him he can. Guess what, I never told he could!" I could almost see the steam coming off his forehead.

"Where is Jason now?"

"Up in his room, I told him not to come out. I still haven't decided how long he's grounded for. What do you think about a month?"

"I think I need to hear all the details first." Of course he wasn't too happy about that response. He glared in my direction for a second but didn't say anything. He was fighting with his old self, which wanted to 'put me in my place.' "I just want to hear what he has to say about it." I sighed and kissed him before going up to talk to Jason. "Can I come in Jas?" I asked, knocking on the door.

"Yeah," he sighed heavily. I walked in to find him curled up on his bed starring out the window.

"Want to talk about what happened?" I sat down on the bed and gently rubbed his back.

"Not really, Pops already decided what he thinks happened so what's the use?"

"Because I don't know what happened and I'll talk your father out of whatever he is thinking. Tell me what happened, or at least think it." He did as I asked and showed me what happened starting from when I left. I saw Stefan come over, them talking, and Jason falling asleep. Stefan was simply taking care of him, he didn't have an underlying intent, well at least it didn't look like it. "Let me go talk to your father, but you are still in some trouble."

"Why?" He whined.

"Because he was in your room with the door closed and you know that is against our rules." I went back downstairs to find Jake stretched out on the couch flipping through TV channels. I straddled his stomach running my hands over his chiseled chest. "I agree he was in the wrong having the door shut and Stefan in his room, but they weren't doing anything besides sleeping. So, please don't be mad at him for that."

"I'm just pissed off, okay?"

"Yeah," I laid down on his chest, sprinkling it with kisses. "I think a week is good."

"What?"

"A week, for him to be grounded."

"That's fine. Is he pissed at me?"

"A little, because you made your own conclusions and wouldn't listen to him."

"I wasn't in the mood to listen to him, I just wanted to beat the shit out of Stefan. I mean I thought we came to an understanding this morning and then he went and did that."

"You talked?"

"Yeah, he came to the shop and we talked about it. I was over it and ready to accept that he'll be around, but when I walked in the room and saw he with his arms around Jason like that, I was ready to kill him. He was alone with our son, Stefan's temper is still strong, he is much stronger than Jason. Sam even said to keep and eye on him. When I think of what could have happened…"

"Jacob, listen to me. You're worrying over nothing, he was only taking care of Jason. Stop thinking about what could have happened because you're just going to make yourself more upset." Just then we heard the familiar sound of Damon and Alexis arriving in the back yard.

"Yeah, that's what I need to calm down. Mr. Defiant." Jake sighed sarcastically.

"Woo," Lexi laughed, "I suggest a new rule. If we can't have boyfriends in our rooms, you two can't do that in here."

"Shut it Lex." Jake sighed with a mischievous smile. I tried to get up but Jake wrapped his arms around me tightly not letting me go.

"Do you care if Damon comes to dinner tonight?" Lex asked as she and Damon sat in one of the arm chairs.

"Of course not, you're always welcomed to join Damon." I told them. "I feel like you're hiding something though."

"I promise you'll find out later," Lex smiled. "Shouldn't we be going? Where's Jason?" Jake groaned tiredly.

"I think we missed something." Damon smiled.

"Yeah, just a little bit." I sighed. "Come on Jake, we have to go. Plus I want my baby back." It's ridiculous how much you miss your child when they've only been gone for one night. Jake let go of me and went to get Jason. Like his father he groaned and sulked down the stairs. Jake grabbed him, held him tight, and told him something I couldn't quite hear. Jason nodded his head and walked away. We all walked outside in silence. Jake, Jason, and I climbed into the truck, while Damon and Lexi got on Damon's motorcycle. Our ride was relatively silent, Jason was still upset about earlier and I knew he just wanted to be left alone.

**Jake POV**

What a surprise, Jason doesn't want to talk to me. I drove down the Cullen driveway and noticed we were being followed from the trees. "It's Emmett." Edward whispered.

"I figured, are Renesmee and Seth coming tonight?" Emmett and Bella's daughter, Renesmee, married Seth about 10 years ago and now have eight year old twins. Unlike our children, Ness grew ridiculously fast and was physically and mentally mature and the age of 7.

"I would assume so, they weren't here last week because the twins were sick." Edward informed me. I parked the truck and was tackled as soon as I got out.

"Hi Bella." I sighed.

"Why are you so sour? Liven up dude." Emmett boomed.

"Yeah, I'll get right on that." I told him sarcastically. Edward came around the truck and grabbed my hand tightly. We walked into the house as Emmett and Bella greeted each of the kids.

"Papa! Papa!" I heard my little boy before I even saw him, then like always he was glued to my leg.

"Hey little man." I laughed picking him up. I held him close to my chest, cherishing the moment. Why can't they all stay this little?

"Don't I get a hug too?" Edward played hurt.

"Daddy!" Aidan jumped from my arms over to Edward. As the two of them held onto each other, Jasper walked over to us.

"Hello, Jacob." He sent calming vibes my way.

"Hey Jasper." I shook his hand lightly and couldn't help but smile. "I hate how you do that to me."

"I can't help it man. I can feel that you're just a bundle of tension and stress. What's got you so on edge?"

"What hasn't put me on edge?" I snort. "Thank your lucky stars you don't have to deal with teenagers."

"Ah, I see. But you have to look at this way, would you rather be stress free without them, or stressed with them?"

"Alright don't go down that road tonight." I laughed, he was too philosophical for his own good.

"Sorry Jake." He chuckled. "Of course we might be dealing with a teenager in a few years."

"What?"

"Babysitting Aidan last night made Alice and I realize we still have options to have children. We are now planning to adopt. It won't be a problem anymore since I have learned to control my blood lust." He told me.

"That's great Jasper, I'm really happy for you." I patted his back as Alice walked over to us.

"I'm guessing he told you our news." She smiled as Jasper leaned down to kiss her head.

"Yeah, and I couldn't be happier for you." I hugged her. After Edward and I got married I became a lot more comfortable around his family and other vampires for that matter.

"Thank you Jake. Now when are you going to tell everyone else your news?"

"I'm not sure, sometime tonight, I'll just let Edward handle that."

"Handle what?" He asked walking up to us.

"Telling everyone." I simply told him.

"Oh, well I guess we can tell them now?"

"Whatever you want baby." I told him as I wrapped my arms around him and held him close from behind.

"I have something to tell everyone." Edward simply stated knowing everyone would hear him. The whole family came into the living room, all next to their mates. Carlisle had his arm around Esme, Emmett was holding Bella tight, Seth was sitting on a stool with Ness standing between his legs and Seth's arms resting lightly around her stomach, and Damon was all over Lexi. Okay maybe not all over, but still to close for my comfort. Jason still looked upset, I imagine with all these couples he was missing Stefan. "We're pregnant." Edward smiled and suddenly we were rushed with congratulations and excited chatter.

"I think Jasper and Alice have something to announce as well." I told everyone.

"We plan on adopting a child." Alice shouted and everyone did the same to them as they did to us.

"Well if everyone else is announcing their news, I think we have something to say as well." Alexis laughed nervously. She looked to Damon as she held out her hand and said, "we're engaged." You could have knocked me over with a feather, my daughter is engaged! As expected, they too were surrounded with congratulations and excitement. Of course I was stuck in my place, shocked.

"Relax Jacob." Carlisle laughed. "It's part of life, letting them go." I was ready to punch him, but of course that wouldn't be good.

"Yeah, I just wasn't expecting life to catch up that fast." I sighed as I watched my baby girl walking over to me.

"You're not mad, are you Papa?" She smiled shyly.

"Of course not sweetheart, just surprised." I gave her a quick hug and she fluttered back to Damon's side. He isn't part of the tribe so there is no tradition that says he has to ask me first. Yeah, we have to ask the father if we can date them and if we can propose to them. That really sucks when you've screwed up too many times to count and then you have to ask for permission to propose. Carlisle tried to tell me no at first, but Edward was listening, which pissed me off at first and pissed me off even more when he blurted out something more important that even I didn't know about.

_Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Bella, Edward, and I just got back from another triple date when I approached Carlisle. "May I speak with you privately sir?" I made sure to keep my mind clear so Edward wouldn't be able to read what I was about to do, and at the time Alice still couldn't see past me in the future._

_"Of course Jacob, we can talk in my office." He seemed calm and collected, I thought the night was going to go smoothly, but of course Carlisle looks calm and collected no matter what is going on. "So, what is on your mind?" He asked sitting down behind his desk._

_"Well, I came to speak to you about me and Edward. I feel that it is time to for us to make an actual commitment to each other."_

_"What are you saying Jacob?"_

_"I want your permission to ask Edward to marry me." He actually just sat there starring at me for like five minutes._

_"No." He said evenly._

_"What, I don't think I heard that right?"_

_"I said no, I don't feel you are mature enough for marriage. I don't want Edward moving in with you just yet, your temper is still out of hand. I don't trust you."_

_"I know I have lost my temper several times, but have never hurt him badly and I haven't lost control in close to 3 months." Okay, he's trying to get me riled up, calm down Jake. "I want to marry Edward, I have the right to marry Edward."_

_"The right? What gives you the right Jacob? The fact that you imprinted on him does not give you the right. Before you imprinted you hated the fact that he existed. Tell me why I should allow you to marry my son?"_

_"Because I love him, I will do anything for him…"_

_"There's another reason," Edward walked in._

_"Edward, go back downstairs." I ordered him._

_"No, I want to tell you something Jake." He whispered._

_"Edward this is not the time." Carlisle sighed._

_"I have something important to tell you Jacob." He insisted._

_"Edward, I told you to go back downstairs, I will be down shortly." I was starting to get pissed and of course Carlisle's smug smile didn't help._

_"Jake, I'm pregnant." He yelled at me. I was stunned I couldn't think._

_"You're what?!" We both yelled._

_. "Edward Anthony Mason Cullen! You're not married! I trusted you to behave better than that!" Carlisle continued._

_"I'm sorry." He whispered, it actually looked like he was about to cry, then I saw the tear, he was crying. I quickly wrapped my arms around him and held him close. "Are you mad at me?" He looked up to me._

_"Not because you're pregnant, but I'm not happy about the way you told me. I love you though. How long have you known?"_

_"How long has this been going on?" Carlisle demanded._

_"Don't be mad Carlisle, please." He was starting to get panicky again._

_"How can I not be mad right now? My teenage son is pregnant and he's not married or even engaged."_

_"I'm sorry I let you down." He whispered and was instantly gone. Without think I jumped out the window and phased midair, I got his scent and tracked it. When I found him he was sitting in the clearing that we've come to often. He was hunched over with his head in his hands, crying. Since when can he cry?_

_"Edward?" I slowly walked towards him after phasing back, without even caring I was butt naked._

_"Just go away, I ruined everything by blurting it out. I was just scarred he wouldn't let up and let you ask me." _

_"You were eavesdropping weren't you?" I chuckled despite my instinct to yell at him._

_"Yeah, you had your mind blocked off so I wanted to find out what you wanted to talk about."_

_"Impatient are we?" I laughed again as I sat down with him and pulled him to me. He was straddling my waist, much like the first night we became intimate. _

_"So you promise you're not mad at me?"_

_"I'm not going to lie, I was mad that you barged in and then you wouldn't do as I told you, but no I'm not mad anymore. And I'm especially not mad that you are pregnant if that's what you are asking." I kissed his lips softly. "So, how long have you known?"_

_"A couple of weeks, I actually sleep sometimes." He smiled._

_"How do you know, I mean if you haven't asked Carlisle?" _

_"There are legends; in particularly there is a story in Carlisle's study. I was feeling weird so I went and read it, because I know it detailed the imprinting of a shape shifter on a vampire. It explained everything that I am feeling and experiencing. Plus, if you listen closely…" he trailed off and I could hear the slight sound of a beating heart. I had to listen close to make sure I wasn't hearing mine, but sure enough there was a small heart beating inside Edward._

_"Edward, I love you." I told him as I captured his perfect lips with mine. "Please, marry me." I had my eyes closed and didn't hear an answer, I opened my eyes shaking, scared he would say 'no.' When I met his eyes with mine he nodded his head slowly then a huge smile spread across his beautiful face. Then he pushed me backwards and smothered me in kisses._

_I took control and flipped us over, gently though as to not hurt Edward or the baby. "I want to make love to you like it was the first night." I whispered in his ear. His response was a very sexy moan. I wasted no time in stripping him completely. We stayed in that meadow for hours making love, talking, and planning out how this was going to work. _

_We eventually went back to his house and talked everything out with Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle calmed down and we are actually civil to each other. Esme welcomed us back with open arms, I love that woman. Emmett and Jasper were pissed at me for 'deflowering' (as they put it) their little brother._

"Now that is a good memory." Edward whispered in my ear while wrapping his arms around my neck.

"Didn't start out as one." I sighed as I held him close. "What do you say to making a new memory?"

"Sounds wonderful, but everyone here has super hearing."

"I didn't say here," I nodded my head toward the woods. "We could go out to the meadow."

"Let's just stay here for dinner and I'll make you a new memory later." He laughed.

"Fine." I grumbled, but I didn't let him go. The whole night I held him close. I don't know what comes over me, when I get turned on and want him, I have to be an ass and act like I own him. At one point Seth got close to him and I actually growled. I still have moments that I just can't keep in check.

"Keep being an ass and you won't get any tonight." Edward warned.

"Don't threaten me." I smirked at him as I pulled him close.

"It's not a threat mister it's a promise."

**So? Review, please & thank you. Oh and i have a question not related to the story. If i want to write a crossover of 2 fanfic stories do i need to ask the authors first? I think i do but i'm not sure. Any help would be greatly appreciated!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So, many people have mentioned the fact that Edward is passive in this story and at times you don't like Jacob. Edward is passive towards Jacob's behavior because he knows Jacob really loves him and because of the imprint he took on the 'traditional' role of the wife, think like in terms of the 50's almost (passive, the man is in charge, what the man says goes). The Quileute tribe is very traditional so that is why the imprints act as they do.**

**And thanks everyone that answered my question last week!**

**So on with the story!**

**E POV **

"Ready to go home?" Jake yawned.

"Yeah babe, lets go." I smiled getting up to say goodbye to my family. After collecting the kids and saying bye to everyone, we were finally on our way home. "You sure you're awake enough to drive?" I asked Jake.

"I'm fine baby," he kissed my hand gently, "I have plenty of energy for you." He winked at me.

"Ew, please stop please stop please." Jas groaned from the backseat.

Jake just laughed and squeezed my hand tighter.

"Jake you don't have to worry about having energy for me. You just need to have enough to get us home and get yourself up the stairs." His jaw dropped and I couldn't help but snicker just a little. The rest of the ride was silent. When we reached home Lex and Jas climbed out of the truck and I took Aidan to bed. Esme told me she already bathed him so thankfully I didn't have to worry about that. As I tucked Aidan in I heard Jacob go to our bedroom. "Goodnight sweet baby." I kissed Aidan's head and shut the door. I walked into the bedroom and found Jake laying in the middle of the bed. He's been so exhausted the last couple of days. 'He still has his shoes on,' I laughed to myself. I kneeled down taking his shoes and socks off, then went to unbutton his shirt, I got his arms out and moved to his pants. Of course that would be when he decides to wake up.

"I thought you said I didn't have to have energy for you." He laughed.

"I did and it's true." I smiled kissing his lips.

"Come on Edward." This time it was a groan.

"Nope, I made you a promise. I don't want to go back on my word." I fake pouted.

"You're cruel," his eyes narrowed and he growled.

"And you were a jerk tonight." I stated evenly.

"And how the hell was I a jerk?!"

"You wouldn't let go of me all night, you growled at Seth when he came near me, I'm surprised you let me hug my own brothers goodbye."

"I can't help it if I get possessive."

"Yes you can, you say you can't but you can. You can make the choice to relax and trust me that I won't sneak off behind your back, you can trust in your own pack member that he isn't going to jump my bones, you can trust my family that I will stay safe in their home." I was starting to get mad, he always does this. He gets possessive, says he can't help it, and we fight about it.

"You're mine Edward and when I'm near you I am the one that will take care of you, I am the one that will have you. I'm sorry if I don't take well to intruders." He snarled.

"Just admit it Jake, I don't care that you get possessive, honestly its sexy most of the time," I crawled on the bed toward him, "but what gets me mad is that you won't admit it, and it comes out when we're around my family. You have nothing to get possessive about when I'm with my family." I growled the last part trying to get it through his think head.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"What was that?" I tease.

"I'm sorry I got so possessive around your family."

"Thank you love." I kissed him fully and slid over his body to lay the right way in the bed. He eventually crawled up to my side and wrapped his arms around me.

"So, I'm definitely not getting any tonight?" He whined.

"Definitely not." I sighed falling asleep, I slightly heard him huff and lay his head on my shoulder.

**Jason POV **

Pop and Dad are at it again. They don't argue too often, I guess the normal amount for a married couple. They're probably arguing about how Pop was acting at dinner. I thought he was gonna jump Dad's bones right there at the of dinner it reminds me of how happy everyone was. No matter where I looked there was a happy couple rubbing it in my face. I bet Pop and Dad won't notice if I sneak out. I wonder if Stefan is still up.

I take out my phone and send him a quick text, **what you doing? **

**Running laps, I don't want to sleep. I want to see you, did your Dad get your Pop to lessen the punishment yet? –S **

**One week. But I was thinking they won't hear me if I sneak out. What do you think?-J**

**I can be over there in two minutes! –S**

I don't even bother to reply, I put my phone in my pocket and grab a jacket. I haven't phased yet so I still get pretty cold when out in the weather. I slowly creep towards the stairs, when I hear Dad, "Just admit it Jake, I don't care that you get possessive, honestly its sexy," OKAY no more of that! I try to tune that out as I make my way down the stairs trying to avoid the creaky spots. After maneuvering my way through the kitchen I make it outside. HAHA I made it! I couldn't help myself; I did a little happy dance. 'I'm got out of the house and I'm gonna see my love!' I was sort of dancing around a little when I felt arms wrap around me, I almost screamed but a hand covered my mouth and drug me into the bushes. Holy Crap, I was starting to freak out and squirm.

"Chill out baby." Stefan whispered in my ear, I instantly relaxed. "I wouldn't ever let anything happen to you."

"I just didn't think you'd be here that fast." I sighed. "Sorry I freaked out, how was your run?"

"Don't apologize baby, and the run was okay, I'm better now though." He kissed me lovingly. "Want to get out of here for a little bit? I found a really cool place I want to show you."

"That sounds great." I smiled.

"Give me a minute to phase baby." He walked into the bushes and came out as the beautiful wolf that he is. He's jet black just like his dad, he is almost as tall as Pop but just shy by an inch. He nudges my shoulder silently telling me to climb on, he kneels in front of me and I climb on easily. He takes off running at full speed, some how I feel that he is different, just by the look in his eyes. I'm not as scared of him as I usually am. Normally, if I jumped from his touch I would have gotten a not so playful slap on my ass, but tonight he just held me…lovingly. I was so lost in my musings that I didn't notice we stopped until Stefan leaned forward and I slowly slid down in front of him. He smiled his wolfy grin and went to the bushes again. I looked around me; all I see is a bunch of trees.

"You looked pretty far off when you slid down, what were you thinkin' about?" He asked when he walked back out with a pair of cut off shorts on. I take a moment to really look at him. He's so beautiful with his toned muscles and wavy dark brown hair. He looks a lot like his dad. He bends down in front of me and stares into my eyes.

"I was thinking about you." I reply quietly.

"What about me?" He smiles.

I take a deep breathe before I answer. "I feel like you've changed somehow, like you're being gentler with me." I look down afraid to see his face; if I'm wrong and he hasn't changed he's going to get angry.

"I'm trying baby, hey look at me," he whispers as he lifts my chin with one finger. "After talking with my dad and your Pop, I realized we do need to change. I need to stop looking at you as a possession and start looking at you as my mate, my equal."

"Really?!" Even I can hear the hope in my voice.

"Yes," he chuckles, "now I don't like all the mushy stuff, can I show you now?"

"Yeah, I'd love that." He softly pulls me up and holds me to his chest. His hug seems desperate and longing. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just thought after not talking with your Pop and being the stupid ass that I am… I thought I lost you."

"You'll never lose me Stef, never." I pulled his face down to my level and kissed him devotedly, full of passion. I felt him lift me into his arms and he started walking. I was so into the kiss I barely realized we had walked out of the dense woods and I could now hear rushing water.

"We can continue this in a minute but I don't want to walk us right off a cliff." He laughed as he put me back on the ground and pulled away from me. I couldn't help but whimper a little when I no longer felt his warm lips on mine. "Turn around." I could care less about my surroundings right now, all I want is him. Ignoring my desire for him I turn slowly to see the most beautiful landscape in front of me. About ten feet in front of us is the source of the water, it's the top of a beautiful waterfall. Below is the most beautiful clear blue water I have ever seen. Around me is beautiful trees and I can hear the wonderful calls of birds all around us. It reminds me of the time my family went on a trip to the rainforest, at the time Aidan wasn't born yet and Emmett, Bella, and Ness went with us. I can't believe a place like this exists near Forks. Then I notice a little stack of blankets and a cooler. "What do you think baby?" He softly brings me out of my musing once again.

"It's beautiful, amazing, how did you find it?"

"I was pissed at my dad one day so I just went for a run, I was tired of all the normal spots to I went looking for something new and this is what I found. So I guess you like it?"

"I love it. What is that though?"

"Good, I wanted to bring you somewhere special, some place that was just for us. I know your family is really connected with that meadow, but I hope you don't mind us breaking away from that little tradition. And that my darling is a stack of blankets and a cooler full of drinks and a few things of food. I didn't now how cold it would be when I brought you here so I prepared just a little. And I sit up here sometimes so that is why there is food." He answers as he spreads out a blanket on the ground.

"I have no problem with it what so ever. I love that you wanted some place new, some place just for us." I walk over to him and pull his arms around me as I kiss him once more.

"Someone is really loving tonight, I don't think I've ever seen you this aggressive. I like it." He purrs in my ear as he eases us both to the ground on the blanket. We continue what he started on the couch earlier. I can feel him unbuttoning my jeans and trying to pull them down.

"Stefan, what are you doing?" I pant nervously.

"It's okay love, I won't hurt you." He lifts my hips with one hand and takes my jeans off with the other. I'm scarred but he keeps trying to reassure me that I'll be fine. Neither one of us will be fine if Papa finds out about this. He pulls a blanket over top of us and takes his shorts off. Then he turns his attention back to me and helps me out of my remaining clothes, including my boxers. "I'm going to try to be gentle with you baby, but I didn't exactly plan on this happening tonight so I didn't plan this out like I should have."

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't bring any lube or condoms. But I promise to be gentle, if you let me."

"Yeah, um, I guess that's fine. I mean they didn't have that stuff in the old days." I laughed a little, I think more out of nerves than anything.

"That's right." He smiled back at me. "I love you Jason, you're my one and only, remember that always, there will never be anyone but you."  
"Stefan, what are you talking about? You sound like you're trying to prove something." I ask worriedly.

"Later, I'll explain later, but right now I just want to show you how much I love you. Please, will you let me do that?"

"Yes, Stefan, I love you." As soon as I finished my sentence his mouth was attacking mine and his hand was attacking my hard member. He spit into his hand and then brought his lips back to mine. I felt his fingers probing me, one finger, two fingers, which didn't feel the best but I soon loosened up, then he added another finger. "Ugh." I groaned.

"I love you, never forget that." He purred, his fingers aren't as slick as I would expect but I'm slowly getting more comfortable. Will it take that long to get comfortable when he is actually inside me? There's another way I can get him slick.

"I won't forget, I love you too, let me show you how I love you." I whispered, trying to pull him further up my body, but he's heavier than I thought.

"What are you doing babe?"

"I want to taste you, I want you in my mouth, I figured out the best way to do this without lube." I smiled seeing the slow realization come across his face. He crawls up over like I wanted him to and now I'm faced with his beautiful, ridiculously large, hard member. I take it in my mouth without a second thought. I knew I was doing something right when I heard his moans of pleasure above me.

"Baby, if you continue any longer I'm not going to last when I finally get inside you." He groaned and I let him go. "I love you Jason that was amazing." He kissed me on the way back down. "I think you're ready love." He looked to me for confirmation and I nodded my head slowly. I could feel his tip at my entrance and he slowly pushed in. I couldn't help but wince when he was all the way in me. Holy crap this hurts, I don't know if I can do this! "Jason, are you okay baby? Am I hurting you? Oh honey, please tell me what's wrong." I didn't realize I was whimpering like a pathetic baby until he was asking me what was wrong.

"I'm fine." I whispered, "It just hurts a little."

"I'm sorry baby, you just need time to adjust." He kissed once again and I felt his hand grasp my shaft. Slowly he started pumping me, then he started thrusting his hips into mine, his hips and his hand were going at the same pace trying to keep me calm and out of pain. "How's that, are you okay?"

"Yes, that feels amazing." I could stay like this forever. We resume our kissing and he continues his thrusting. It didn't take long before I could feel my stomach tense and a new pleasure start to build within me. "Stefan I'm gonna…"

"I know me too…" Together we released, it felt amazing! Stefan collapsed onto my chest panting and kissing my chest. "I know I've said it a lot tonight but I don't think I can ever tell you enough, I love you."

"I love you too Stefan, you're my one and only as well." He pulled out of me and rolled onto his side, holding me close to his chest. I couldn't see where he put the condom. "Are you going to tell me what was going on earlier?" I ask tentatively while drawing soothing circles on his chest.

"You know how I've been mad at my dad?"

"Yeah, why is that?"

"I found out he had an affair when I was younger. I just now found out about it, Mom still doesn't know."

"An affair? I didn't think that could happen when you imprinted." I thought that was the one thing I wouldn't have to worry about in our relationship.

"I didn't either but apparently he was in love with Leah before he imprinted on my mom. That's who the affair was with, Leah; I've looked up to her as an aunt all my life. I can't believe they would do something so hurtful to my mom. Then on top of the affair he finally comes to me saying it's time for me to take over the pack, that I should have years ago. He gives me lectures about responsibility and being a man, being a good leader and a role model for all the younger ones about to phase. It just pisses me off when he stands there and lectures me when he won't even listen to what he's saying." He's growling by the time he was done, his teeth clenched and his jaw firm.

"I'm sorry baby." I kissed his chest trying to calm him down. He jumped up suddenly and started pacing back and forth.

"I just can't believe they would do that to my mother, how he can sit there and preach responsibility."

"I'm sure it was just a mistake Stef, he's probably very sorry he did it and doesn't want you to make a mistake like he did." I tried to reason with him.

"Just a mistake?! A little mistake? It lasted a year! Why do you think that kid Leah has doesn't have a father?!" He was turning his anger towards me now.

"I didn't know it lasted that long, he's Matthew's father?" Leah had a little boy about 8 years ago and said the father was a one night stand that was long gone.

"Yeah, I have another little brother and my father has never told my mother. That's the real reason he spends so much time with Leah and that kid. He feels guilty for knocking her up, and he's such a perfect husband now because of guilt. He promised my mom that she'd be the only one, that'd he'd love her forever."

"Do you think he still loves your mom?"

"Of course he still loves Mom, if you remember at the time it started Mom was pregnant with Katie and she was having a tough time with it. That means my dad wasn't getting any, wolves don't do well in those situations, I'm sure you've seen that first hand with your parents." He was still pacing and running his hand through his hair.

"Will you lay down with me? Come back baby." I whispered. "Hold me." I was starting to shake thinking about what could possibly happen in the future. I'm the submissive in this relationship, I'm the one that will be pregnant. Will he take after his father and cheat on me at the time I need him most?

"You're shaking baby, what's wrong?" He was back at my side instantly, his arms wrapped around me.

"Please, I don't want to talk about it. I don't want to think about it. Just hold me." I whispered into his chest.

"I want to know what has you so upset." He growled.

"Don't be mad at me, I'll tell you but I don't want to tonight. I don't want to ruin tonight." I begged.

"Alright, but we can't stay any longer. You're parents will realize you're gone soon. The sun is coming up." He said as he handed me my clothes. I got dressed while he phased and waited for me to climb on. I rode back trying not to think of him cheating on me. I tried to just remember the wonderful bliss that happened tonight. He dropped me off around back, phased and kissed me, then he phased back and took off. Thankfully I left the door unlocked and I can slip right in. I silently make my way up the stairs until I hit the top step and it squeals.

"What was that?" I hear Dad whisper.

"The step baby, one of the kids is probably up." Papa chuckles then louder says, "alright show yourself." I lay my jacket in the hall and open their door.

"Sorry, did I wake you?"

"No, it just surprised me. What are you doing up?" Dad asked.

"I'm hungry, I was going down to get something to eat." I lied.

"Oh, well I can get up and fix breakfast." Dad says getting out of bed.

"Oh don't worry about it, I'll just grab a snack then go back to bed." I smile.

"I don't want you spending all day in bed," Pop says, "an hour more that's all you're getting and then we're going to start working on that old corvette."

"Alright Pop," I sighed once I closed the door, threw my jacket in my room, ran down to grab some crackers, and ran back to my room. Not until I laid down did I realize how sore I am, but all the pain was worth it. Even though I'm only gonna get an hour of sleep, it was all worth it. Pop found an old run down corvette about a year ago and we've been fixing it up ever since, we're almost done and once we are it's all mine! I love falling asleep when I have nothing but good to thank of, my lover and my corvette.

**I hope you all don't mind that this was mainly about Jason. I didn't mean to make this part that long but it just happened. And in case you haven't noticed I'm not that good at writing lemons so sorry if it was a disappointment. Anyway I hope you liked this chapter, next week will be back to Edward and Jake. As usual reviews are really appreciated!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I literally just finished this chapter so I'm sorry if it has a lot of spelling mistakes and stuff like that, I didn't really have a chance to read over it, sorry. Hope you like it and don't mind that I skipped ahead. Enjoy!**

**DisclaimerL: Stephanie Meyer owns the original Twilight story and characters.**

_5 months later_

**Edward POV **

"I feel huge." I complained as Jake helped me out of the truck.

"You're not huge babe, you're pregnant." He smiled as he grabbed Aidan out of the backseat. Today is Sam and Emily's 22 anniversary party and everyone is going to stare at me because of how huge my belly is.

"Which means 'you're supposed to be as huge as a whale."" I mocked.

"Baby, you're pregnant, you have another little person in you, so yes you are supposed to gain some weight, but you are not huge." I think he's getting tired of this little speech, I've been complaining about how fat I am for awhile now. I think he's finally reached the end of 'fat' rope. But hey he's not the one that has to carry this thing around for 5 months, well almost 6 actually. I don't even know why I'm here, I could burst at any minute.

I waddled behind Jake up to the house. I could hear everyone having a good time in the backyard; both packs are here with their imprints and their kids. After 18 years I'm still uneasy around them, I can't help it. Sam's pack isn't as accepting of our marriage as Jake's pack is. Jared especially shows his dislike towards our relationship. I'm surprised it wasn't Paul to be the one who hated me the most, but I guess marrying Jake's sister made him look at us differently. Rachel would kick his butt if he ever mistreated me.

"Look at you." Emily squealed as we made our way in.

"No, don't look at me." I groaned as I sat down at the table.

"Oh Edward, don't be like that. You're pregnant, it's a beautiful gift you should be happy."  
"Forget it Emily, I've been going over this for weeks. He still keeps that 'I'm hideous' attitude." Jake sighed as he walked out to the backyard.

"I never said I was hideous." I sniffed. Did he really think I was hideous? I'm not the one that said I was hideous, why would he say hideous? I could feel my emotions getting the best of me, now days I cry at the drop of a hat. I hate how being this pregnant totally screws up my emotions. I don't want to cry in front of everyone so I waddle as fast as I can back out to the front and start walking.

"Edward," Rachel chases after me, "don't be like this. What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?! My husband thinks I'm hideous because I'm as fat as an elephant with his child!" Great here come the water works.

"Oh Edward, he doesn't think you are hideous."

"Yes he does or he wouldn't have said it."

"Edward, he didn't mean anything by it. He was just saying how you think you look. Which, honey, you look amazing."

"No I don't and I never said I looked hideous that was his own word, obviously that is how he thinks I look."

"I'm not going to be able to talk you out of this am I?" She laughs, she actually laughs at me! Infuriated I walk away, but a horrible pain stops me in my tracks. "Edward?" Rachel grabs my shoulders trying to keep me balanced, she isn't strong enough and I fall to the side. The pain is excruciating. "Edward hold on I'm going to get Jake." I really don't want to forgive him right now, but I don't want to go through this alone.

A few minutes later I hear the whole party flood out to the front yard.

"Edward?!" Jake yells. When he reaches me he comes down to my level. "What happened baby, what's wrong?" What's wrong?! Hmmm, maybe I'm in labor! Apparently he's lost his touch of knowing exactly what is going on with me. Fine if he wants to be like that I will do this on my own, well I need Carlisle.

"Leave me alone." I groan, trying to get up. Instantly I'm in his arms. "Let me go." I protest weakly.

"No Edward, I'm not letting you go. I need to get you to Carlisle. Quil!" He yells.

"Yeah man what do you need?"

"Get in the truck and drive to the Cullen's. Alexis call Damon and tell him to pick you and the boys up." Jake ordered as he placed me in the bed of the truck and slid in with me.

"What, I'm too fat to fit in the cab?" I groaned, then another pain hit me. "Ow!"

"No, I remember from the other times you were in labor that you were always more comfortable being able to stretch or move around, you can't really move around in the cab." He told me. My back was against his chest as he leaned back against the back window. Quil sped out of the driveway and we were racing down the road. "Edward, I'm sorry if you took what I said the wrong way. That's not what I meant, and you know that."

"Apparently I'm dumb now."

"Edward, stop it!" He growled. "I'm tired of this little pity party you keep throwing yourself. You are pregnant which means you gain weight, and I never said you were dumb."

"You implied it." I sighed. "Why would you say I was hideous?"

"I never said I thought you were hideous, that's how you've been acting not me. Baby, I love you and would never say that you are hideous. I was only mocking the attitude you've had for I don't how long. And I didn't mean to imply that you are dumb. I'm sorry baby." He kissed my cheek and tightened his hold on me as Quil took a hard left into the long driveway.

"So you still love me?" I sniffled.

"Yes Edward, I still love you. I will never stop loving you, never. Forgive me? Please." He whispered 'please.'

"Of course, I'm so sorry I'm so emotional." I cried again. "I love you Jacob."

"I know you do baby, thank you." Just then Quil stopped the truck abruptly and Carlisle was instantly at my side.

"Edward, what happened? Do you think it's time?" He questioned as he tried to take me away from Jake. Jake just growled and held me tighter.

"Yeah, I do. It hurts really bad Carlisle."

"Jacob, bring him to the room." Carlisle demanded as he sped off to prepare. Jacob rushed me through the house past all of my family, why are they all here already? Jake placed me on the white bed and sat beside/behind me, sort of like how we were in the truck. This is the position we're always in when I give birth, it's the only way I'm comfortable. "Alright Edward, let's see how far along you are." Carlisle sighed as he placed a sheet over my legs and propped them up. He sliced my jeans along the hem so they would fall right off, I hadn't even bothered with underwear today, my pants are always so tight they just make them worse. "Alright Edward, you're not quite there yet but it won't be long." He told me. "I'll be back in a few minutes." As he left the room I fell back against Jacob.

"Hey, are you okay? What can I do to help you babe?"

"Just be here. Don't leave me." I held his hand as tight as I could.

"I won't go anywhere honey, just please loosen your grip. You're breaking my hand babe." Jake whimpered.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I let go of his hand and fisted my hands in the sheet. The pain was starting to get worse.

"It's okay babe." He whispered to me and massaged my shoulders and arms. I was starting to relax, but then Carlisle came back into the room.

"Alright Edward, it's just about time to start pushing." He stated as he set up a few more things. Esme also slipped into the room.

"How do you feel Edward?" She asked.

"As well as expected I guess." I clinched in pain.

"Alright son, you know how this goes." Carlisle sighed. "Are you ready?" He smiled, sitting at the end of the bed.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"I love you Edward." Jake whispered in my ear. After that it seemed like all I knew was pain. The more I pushed the more pain I was in. It seems like it went on forever. Jake repeatedly told me he loves me and that I was doing good, while Carlisle encouraged me to continue pushing.

"Okay Edward, one more good push and you'll be done." Carlisle smiled, Esme and Jake were both holing my hands. I did as I was told and gave one more hard push. All my pain went away and I sank back onto Jake. Esme left my side, I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer so I gave in to the blackness that over took me.

**Jake POV **

Not long after Edward started to really push, our beautiful little girl was born. I couldn't focus on her though; I noticed right away that Edward's body was too limp.

"Carlisle, something isn't right." I started to panic. Esme took our little girl from Carlisle. He came up to examine Edward.

"His body is just exhausted Jacob, he'll wake up soon." He assured me. "Come on, let him rest. Come meet your daughter." As I laid Edward back on the bed and pulled a sheet over Edward, Esme stood beside me with a little pink bundle. She handed her over to me. I couldn't help but stare in awe, she looks just like Edward. She has his nose, his beautiful mouth, and I'm sure if she opens her eyes she'll have his natural green eyes. She has a small amount of dark hair, like mine, and her skin tone is also darker, not quite as dark as me but still dark.

"Have you picked a name yet?" Esme asked.

"Yeah, Sarah Elizabeth," I smile. We decided to name her after our mothers. We already honored Esme by naming Lexi, Alexis Esme.

"That's beautiful Jacob." Esme seemed to notice right away the significance of the name. "How about you introduce little Sarah Elizabeth to her siblings. I'm sure they are dying to meet her."

"I want to wait for Edward to wake up." I smiled, Edward wouldn't be happy if I let everyone hold her before he gets a chance to. "But I'll go tell them." I kissed Sarah's little forehead and handed her over to Esme. Walking out to the living room I notice the whole family. It still amazes me when I watch Jasper with Jackson, the now 7 month old little boy they adopted about 3 months ago. Jasper always seems so focused on him, so attuned with him. Jasper turns with Jackson in is arms and smiles proudly at me, and I return the gesture. I walk further in the room and see Stefan holding Jason tightly to him. Over the past couple of months I've grown used to their relationship.

"Well, it's a girl." I smile widely. The room erupts into congratulations and happy chatter.

"How's Dad?" Lexi asks as her and Damon come up to me, followed by Jason holding Aidan, and Stefan.

"He's exhausted but I'm sure he'll be fine."

"Can we see him?" Jason asks.

"Not right now, he's resting. Once he wakes up I'll let y'all come back and see him and Sarah."

"Jacob, Edward is waking up and is asking for you." Esme informs me.

"Thank you Esme. Y'all can come back in a minute, okay?" They all nod and I walk back to the room. I find Edward sitting up with Sarah in his arms.

"Have you noticed her eyes?" He looks up at me with the widest smile.

"No baby I haven't." I answer sitting beside him.

"They're a mix of ours, mostly brown but there are pretty green specks."

"They're beautiful." I hummed in his ear. "I love you Edward, thank you."

"I love you too honey." He beamed. "What are you thanking me for?"

"For giving me a family, for loving me, for letting me love you, for forgiving me when I was a stupid asshole."

"No need to thank me, love. It's what I do, I forgive. Remember what I told you when Alexis was born?" He laughed.

"Yeah, I remember. The kids would make whatever I put you through worth it." I smile.

_We had been married exactly three months when Edward went into labor. Of course the morning of I had been a complete ass and almost missed the chance to be there when my first child was born. When he went into labor Edward refused to even look at me for hours. I was pacing nervously in the Cullen's living room, Emmett and Jasper were sending me death glares while Bella tried to calm me and Alice tried her hardest to see Edward's future. Thankfully Edward didn't want to go through it alone and let me in the room._

_"Edward, I'm so sorry, I don't know why I'm an idiot, please forgive me." I begged as soon as I was in the room._

_"Jake, answer one question for me." He winced. _

_"What, what do you want to know?" _

_"Do you love me?" He whispered._

_"Yes baby I love you; I love you more than anything." I answered confused._

_"Then Jake I forgive you, and yes you can be an idiot, but I love you." A tear escaped his eye as he stared intently at me._

_"Don't cry sweetheart, I'm sorry. Thank you for forgiving me." I kissed him eagerly._

_"Alright you two, the time has come to bring your child into the world." Carlisle announced._

_"Jake, stay with me." Edward pleaded._

_"Of course baby, I wouldn't dream of leaving you." I hold his hand tight as I sat behind him, this position always calms him when he is stressed or uncomfortable. After a few grunts and pushes, a baby's cry filled the room._

_"Congratulations boys, you have a beautiful baby girl." Carlisle smiled as Esme took our baby o the side to clean her up. She brought her back in a little pink blanket, as soon as she was in Edward's arms she stopped crying. It was like she knew that she was safe with him, that she didn't have to worry when in his arms._

_"I love you Edward," I kissed his neck, "I'm sorry for everything," I kissed him again, "she's beautiful." _

_"Yes, and no matter what you put me through this little girl and any that come after her will always make it worth it." He smiled._

_"I promise to try not to put you 'through' a lot, I love you to much." _

_"I know baby." _

"I hope I kept that last promise." I said bringing us back to the present.

"You've done wonderfully baby." He turned to kiss me.

"I think there are a few people getting quite anxious to meet their little sister." Esme reminded us.

"Of course, please tell them to come on back." Edward insisted. Moments later Jason, Lexi, and Aidan flooded into the room. Aidan ran to me and demanded to be picked up. Of course I complied and pulled him onto my lap.

"Well, meet your little sister Sarah." Edward happily held up our newest addition.

"She's so cute." Alexis cooed.

"Her eyes are so different." Jason smiled.

"She's little, can I play with her?" Aidan asked.

"Not yet little man, when she gets a little bigger you can play with her." I laughed. We spent the next few hours with a trial of visitors coming in and out of the room to meet little Sarah. Edward was still a little weak and Carlisle didn't want him leaving just yet. Alexis, Jason, and Aidan slept in the guest bedroom, while Edward, Sarah, and I slept in the little room that Carlisle had turned into a hospital room. Alice and Edward spent a few hours on their own with Jackson and Sarah talking about the joys of little ones and whatever else they wanted to talk about. After they were done talking Edward was wiped out, I leaned against the back of the bed holding Sarah in my arms and Edward laying across my abdomen. I fell asleep knowing my family was safe and finally holding my new little girl in my arms.

**How'd you like it? Review please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay I want to apologize right now for this chapter being shorter than normal and I didn't have time to look over it agian so I apologize for any mistakes in it. To make up for the shortness of this chapter I plan on adding another short chapter during the middle of the week, (hopefully). Without further postponement, please enjoy.**

**Jason POV**

It's been a week since Sarah was born and the house has never been crazier. No one sleeps at night because either Sarah or Aidan is crying. Ever since Sarah has come into the picture Aidan thinks that the only way he can get attention is to cry like Sarah does or act like Sarah does. The point is he feels like he has be a baby to get attention which is really irritating! But I get to escape the loony bin, Stefan and I are finally allowed to go out by ourselves, they don't know that I've been sneaking out for months now.

"Jason, Stefan's here." Lexi called up the stairs.

"Kay, thanks I'm on my way down." I call back to her as I grab my cell phone. Walking down the stairs I see Lexi, Dad, Grandpa Charlie, and Grandma Esme looking over wedding plans. Alexis and Damon are getting married in a little over a month. I can't believe how close he and Pop have gotten. I'm actually jealous that Alexis' vampire fiancé is closer to Papa then my shifter boyfriend is.

"Hey babe, you ready to go?" Stefan asked from his place at the counter.

"Hey." I smile as I reach out to him and give him a kiss. If Pop was here I'm sure Stefan would have kissed me passionately for quite a long time just to rub it in Pop's face. But seeing as he isn't here, he decides to respect my grandparents. "See ya later Dad, bye Grandma, bye Grandpa." I wave walking to the door.

"Hold on," Dad stops me, "when are you going to be home?"

"Um…not sure." I stammer.

"I was actually planning a late night; I think I can have him back here by midnight." Stefan smiles.

"Well just make sure you _are_ back by midnight, I don't want you two out all hours of the night. We still have rules in this crazy house." Dad pointedly looks at me while saying 'crazy house.' Crap, did he hear me earlier when I was thinking about sneaking out with Stefan? Surely not or he wouldn't let me out now, right? I don't wait around to find out.

"Okay thanks Dad, I'll be back by midnight." I yell behind me as I pull Stefan behind me.

"What was that about?" Stefan asks as he opens the door to his truck for me, something I wish he would stop doing. I'm not a girl.

"I think he might have heard me when I was thinking earlier." I groan getting into the truck. I shut the door as Stefan walks over to the driver's side.

"And that would make you look like you were about to shit your pants why?"

"Because after I thought about the house being crazy I went on to think about how me and you have been sneaking out." I cringe.

"You what?! I thought I told you not to think about it when your dad was home, even if you had your mind block thing up."

"Please don't yell at me." I growl. Wait a minute, did I actually growl at him. I look over to see him staring at me, and growing angry.

"Did you just growl at me?!" He snarls back at me.

"Yes," I assert myself, "but I didn't really mean to growl at you, it slipped, so don't get mad at me." I'm surprised I can stand up to him like this.

"I don't care if you meant it or not." Stefan has definitely been getting better about how he treats me, but some times he slips. He starts the truck and drives down the road; I don't even know where we are going.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"I was going to take you out to dinner, you gonna growl at me for that too?" He asks sarcastically.

"I didn't mean to growl at you." I snap, then I start to shake.

"Babe? Are you okay?" Stefan asks worriedly.

"I don't know, Stefan I can't stop shaking." As I say this he reaches over to feel my forehead, without saying a word he pulls the truck to the side. He jumps out then pulls me out with him. "What are you doing?" I growl.

"Getting you away from the road, I don't want you getting hit."

"Why would I get hit? Why did you stop in the first place?" I yell.

"Just… please baby just trust me. Please." He says it so softly I can't help but relax and follow him. We reach an area that doesn't have too many trees, like a miniature clearing. I seem to have stopped shaking.

"So, why are we out here?" I ask.

"Crap, you've stopped shaking." He sighs.

"I thought that was a good thing." I snap again. Instead of being angry Stefan smiles. "Why are you smiling?!"

"Are you snapping at me?" He sobers up.

"Yes, I'm taking a stand for myself."

"I don't like that, I won't allow you to."

"Won't allow me?! Won't allow me?! You don't own me you jerk!"

"Oh really?" he smirks. He actually smirks! I start shaking harder and my vision starts to go in and out.

"What's happening to me?" I panic.

"Just go with it, focus on the anger, don't fight it." Stefan backs away.

"Are you going to leave me?" I panic more.

"No baby, I'm right here, but I think you are about to phase so I need to take a few steps back." He tells me calmly. The pain over takes me and I fall to the ground, soon my body is starting spasm and I can't control it, it feels horrible. For just a moment I black out, when I awaken everything is clearer; I can hear things so much better. When I stand I notice I'm taller, I look down to see…paws! Holy crap I've finally phased! I look up and see Stefan smiling from ear to ear. "Please don't be mad at me baby. I was trying to rile you up so you would phase, it's easier when you're mad." I went straight to him and licked him. "Ew, I'm guessing you're not mad at me." He laughed. Hmm, how do I talk to him like this?

I look at him and can't help the whimper that comes from me. Papa never taught me anything about this, he said he would be there when I phased. How am I going to phase back, Stefan and I aren't in the same pack, we can't hear the other's thoughts.

"Calm down babe," Stefan wraps his arms around my neck. "Do you know how to phase back?" I shake my head. "Okay, you need to relax and breathe normally," he instructs, "just think about being a human, think about changing from wolf to human, think of what it's like to be human; what you look like, what you feel like, anything about being human." As he told me this I tried to follow his instructions. I pictured myself before this happened, I remembered the feeling of being with him, and the over all feeling of being normal. As I thought about being human I felt two arms wrap around me.

"Stefan?" I ventured, could it really be that easy?

"I'm here baby." He kissed my temple.

"I can't believe I did it!" I jumped excitedly. "I mean I thought I would never phase."

"I know, I'm happy for you." He smiled. "And the stuff I was saying earlier, yeah I slipped at first but then I was just trying to keep you angry so you'd phase. You can stand up for yourself and snap at me anytime you want. I'm sorry baby" He rambled.

"I know, don't worry about it. Don't be sorry." I sigh, wrapping my arms back around him. When I feel his denim jeans against me I realize I've been naked this whole time and my clothes are totally shredded. "Um… Stefan, I don't have any clothes."

"Crap, I totally forgot." He panicked for a second, but then collected himself. "Here," he said handing me his shirt, "and I think I have some more shorts in the truck." We began to walk back to the truck in silence.

"Does this change anything between us? I mean we belong to two different packs." I asked as I pulled on the shorts he had in his back seat.

"Actually, I don't think we do." He paused.

"What do you mean?"

"Has your Pop never talked to you about this?"

"Obviously not or I would know."

"I think this means you belong with my pack, I mean I am your dominant, why would we be in different packs?"

"Because our fathers are alphas of different packs, I'm the first born son of an alpha as are you, we are supposed to take over."

"I didn't think you would ever take over seeing as your parents don't age."

"But still, that's not my point. You can't just assume I'm leaving my father's pack, I haven't even gotten a chance to be in it yet."

"Okay, I'm not telling you to leave your father's pack, I'm just saying I think you are supposed to be apart of my pack." Stefan sighed, I felt bad about being the one to start the fight. We climbed back in the truck without saying another word. I noticed Stefan turned the truck back around towards my house. Good, I don't want to go out tonight anymore. My body feels horrible and I feel like I'm going to be sick. I lean my head against the window and try to keep myself from puking.

"You okay?" He asked, rubbing my arm lightly.

"I feel horrible, is it supposed to hurt this bad?"

"How bad do you feel? Where does it hurt?"

"My stomach is churning, I think it's getting worse." I wince.

"Your stomach's not supposed to hurt like that." Stefan stated worriedly.

"Stefan it's getting worse!" I panicked feeling my stomach twist and turn, it felt like something was inside me rearranging all my organs. "Stefan what's going on?" I cried clutching my stomach.

"I don't know. Jason, just hold on, I'm taking you to you the hospital."

"Stefan I can't stay awake, I love you." I whispered before passing out.

**So what do you think? I always love reading your reviews! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow, it's been awhile since i've written a chapter for Changes, which i am soooo sorry for. But here it finally is, I tried to make it better than the other chapters that i did have up here. So I hoep you enjoy.**

**Disclamior: S Meyers owns Twilight**

**Edward POV**

"Edward I need you to come to the hospital." Carlisle stated calmly from the other side of the phone.

"Why, what's wrong?" I held my breath afraid to hear Jacob was hurt.

"Stefan brought Jason in, he's okay but I need you and Jacob to come down here."

"Jason? What happened, how serious is it? Is he awake, can I talk to him?"

"Edward, just stay calm. Jason is fine, but I wish to speak with you and Jacob, as well as Sam and Emily."

"I'm on my way." I sighed knowing my father wasn't going to tell me anything else about my son. By now it's 5:30 and Jake is due to be home any minute, but I can't wait for him to just walk in the door. Pulling out my cell phone I hit his speed dial.

"Hey babe, what's up?" He sounded tired, but in a good mood, too bad that was about to end.

"Jake, Carlisle just called me and said that we need to go to the hospital, Jason is there…"

"What?! What happened, is he alright?"

"Carlisle says he's going to be fine, but he still wants to talk to us as well as Sam and Emily."

"Sam and Emily? Why would he want them as well? Was Stefan hurt too, was there an accident?"

"I don't know, he wouldn't tell me much."

"Alright, I'll be home in under a minute." Then he hung up the phone.

"Alexis?" I called towards the living room.

"Yeah Daddy?" she and Damon walked through the door holding hands, Aidan hanging comfortably on Damon's back.

"Your father and I are going to the hospital but I want you and Damon to stay here with Aidan and Sarah."

"What are you going to the hospital for? Did something happen?" She asked worriedly.

"I don't know, your grandfather called and said Jason was in the hospital, but everything he is fine."

"He didn't tell you what happened?"

"No, but I'll call you as soon as I know what is going on. Damon, I'd be grateful if you stayed and helped Lexis."

"Of course I will, don't worry about it, do you need a ride to the hospital?" Damon asked, he may act like a bad boy but at heart he's a gentleman.

"No, he doesn't Damon, you ready Edward?" Jacob answered for me as he rushed through the door.

"Papa," Aidan reached for Jake.

"Not now Aidan, let's go Edward." Aidan's face dropped and made my heart sink. He doesn't understand what is going on, to him all he knows is his father just rejected him.

"Aidan, Papa is distracted right now, he still loves you and will be back home to tonight, and he'll kiss you goodnight." I kissed his forehead, he nodded his head slightly and turned his head to bury his face in Damon's shoulder. Damon swung him around to cradle him to his chest, Damon will be an excellent father one day.

"I'll talk to him, don't worry, go ahead, Jason needs you."

"Thanks Damon." I smiled and rushed out to find Jacob anxiously waiting on the porch. "Let's go." I sighed as I grabbed his hand.

"I'm sure everything is alright." Jake assured as we both got in the truck. "If it wasn't Carlisle would have warned us."

"Yeah, I'm sure you're right." The rest of the ride was silent as we both silently worried about our son. Jake parked quickly and we ran as fast as possible into the hospital not caring who saw us. As soon as we were in the hospital we both started tracking trails to find Jason.

"Edward, Jacob, he's up stairs." I heard Carlisle say.

"Carlisle what happened to him?" Jake demanded as he pulled me close.

"Let's go to my office to talk, you don't want your family issues spread all over town." He motioned towards some of the nurses and Jake and I followed silently. A minute or so later we were sitting in front of Carlisle's desk, who was trying very hard to gather thoughts and keep them away from me and the same time.

"Carlisle just spit it out," Jake huffed.

"I rather we wait for Sam and Emily to arrive."

"What the hell does our son have to do with Sam and Emily?! I want to know what the hell happened to my son!"

"Jake, please." I tried to reason with him, the last thing we need is for him to get of my father's bad side again.

"Jason was admitted this afternoon after reportedly phasing and passing out after phasing back to human form. Before he passed out he also complained of stomach pains that were getting worse."

"He phased?" Jake whispered, he's been waiting for a year for Jason to join his pack.

"Yes, Stefan was with him and apparently coached him through it."

"Did he try to calm him down, he shouldn't have just let him phase, he should have called me and told me?" Jake was starting to get louder. Phasing for the first time is a big deal to the tribe and if possible the father should be near when their son.

"As I understand it no, Stefan took him in the woods and allowed him to get angry so he wouldn't phase in the truck or by the road."

"Can we not focus on this right now?" I growled out. "My son is in the hospital and I still don't understand why, is he awake, can I see him, how long will he be here, can I do something for him?"

"Calm down Edward, Jason is awake and doing well, in a few months he will be as good as new."

"Months, it'll take months for him to get better?"

"Yes, well if you would calm down and wait for Sam and Emily then I could explain why it will take months for him to get better."

"Again, what does Sam and Emily have to do with this? Is Stefan in the same exact state as Jason?"

"Not exactly the same." Just then there was a knock on the door. "Come on in," Carlisle instructed. In walked a distraught Emily and a confused Sam. "Sam, Emily, please take a seat."

"What is this about Cullen?" Sam asked tensely.

"Yeah, I've been trying to find out the same thing." Jake growled.

"Well, now that everyone is here I can finally explain. Stefan brought in Jason this afternoon after he reportedly phased to wolf and back to human and continued to complain about stomach pains until he passed out. When they arrived Jason was drifting between consciousness and unconsciousness. After running a few tests I found that there is nothing seriously wrong with Jason."

"Then why are we here?" Jake cut in.

"Is there something wrong with Stefan?" Emily whispered. I could tell by the look in Sam's eye it took effort not to react to her sudden question. Sam didn't decide to go against his tribe's past as soon as Jake did, so it still takes Sam more effort to control himself.

"No, there isn't anything wrong with Stefan, and Jacob we are here to talk about what is wrong with this situation. I told Jason I would talk to you four about this first because the last thing he needs right now is to have the four of you jumping down his throat and yelling and who knows what else at him."

"Carlisle, you're not saying what I think you're saying are you?" I sort of panicked, apparently I was the first to see where this was headed.

"Well, Edward, if you think this me telling you the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, than yes, I'm telling you what you think I'm telling you."

"This can't be," I whispered.

"What do you mean?" Sam growled.

"He's pregnant," I said.

"What?!" Sam and Jake both yelled.

"Yes, Jason is exactly a month pregnant." Carlisle told them.

"I want to see him." I told Carlisle.

"I'm gonna kill you him." Jake growled.

"Edward, I'll allow you in the room, but until Jacob calms down he will not be allowed in."

"Jake, please calm down, you can't be so harsh on Jason." I pleaded.

"I'm not going to kill Jason, I'm going to kill Stefan."

"Why should Stefan be the one punished, obviously your son just gives it up easily." Sam growled.

"Don't say that about him!" I shouted.

"Sam, you barely know him." Jake snarled.

"I've seen him enough at our house to know they have been messing around for months."

"Everyone needs to calm down." Carlisle tried to reason.

"I want to see them as well." Emily stated. I could read she was very concerned about Jason, looking through her thoughts I now see that she has become closer to Jason than I believed, she looks at him much like her own son. She actually spent time with them when they were there, Sam was hardly around for that part of the day when Jason was there.

"Carlisle what room are they in?" I asked. Jake and Sam were still glaring at each other.

"_317, he may have fallen asleep again but you and Emily can stay with them. I don't want Jake and Sam in there yet." _He thought to me.

"Thank you, I understand." I stood from my seat and motioned Emily to follow me. We walked through the hall without conversation. As soon as I saw the room I rushed in to see Stefan holding Jason's hand and laying his head on the bed, Jason was slowly flipping through channels on the TV. "Jason?"

"Daddy?" He looked over to me with tears already forming in his eyes. Stefan sat up abruptly with wide eyes. "Daddy, I'm sorry." Jason broke down.

"Oh, don't cry son." I rushed to his side and held him close. "Don't say you're sorry baby, don't worry about it, everything will be alright." I chanted. I looked over to see Stefan wrapped up in his mother's arms as well. He wasn't crying but he was still in deep distress. Emily was quietly whispering to him as well.

"Where's Papa?" Jason sniffed.

"He's in grandpa's office."

"How did Dad take it?" Stefan looked up to Emily.

"Not well I'm afraid, but we are here for you and Jason, we always will be, it was just a shock for him."

"What about Papa? Does he hate me?" Jason cried.

"No, baby he doesn't hate you, he could never hate you. He's just angry right now is all."

"Jason, do you have to stay here over night or can you be discharged?" Emily asked.

"I think Grandpa said I could go home, but depending on how you all took it, decided where I would go."

"Why would he say that?" I asked.

"Because, if you were going to cause more stress for him, he was coming home with me." Carlisle answered from the door. "Seeing how your husbands have reacted I want Jason and Stefan to stay at my house. The stress that would be caused by both Jacob and Sam would be too great for Jason. And seeing how Jason is in a fragile state right now I want Stefan to stay with him, at my house they will have a room and Jason will be able to be looked after with great care.

"You know you shouldn't try to hide from two werewolves." Jake snickered behind Carlisle.

"Well, I was hoping for your son's sake you would listen to me and go home."

"I'm here for my son's sake, I'm here to kill that bastard for my son's sake." Jake growled.

"Jacob, shut up, please don't make a scene, just calm down." I pleaded, still holding Jason in my arms, he had started shaking when Jake made his presence known.

"Papa, please don't kill him, I love him, please, he's the father of my child."

"Jason…" Jake lost all words when he looked to his son. Silently and quickly he came to us, wrapping both of us in his strong arms. "I'm sorry son, I didn't mean to frighten you, I promise I won't really kill him."

"They can stay with us. I don't want my son in a house he isn't wanted, even if that means he has to bring the little slut."

"Don't speak about him that way." Stefan growled at his father. "You don't know what you're talking about, you never took the time to actually get to know him like Mom did. You just looked down on him because he's a submissive, the same way you look down on every other submissive. He submits to me because he loves me, not because he's weak."

"Don't talk back to me like that or you won't even have a room to come back to." Sam warned.

"Fine, I'll find away to support us, I don't need you."

"Stefan?" Jason looked over to his partner with deep love in his eyes. Stefan came over to the bed and sat on the side of Jason opposite from Jake and I. Jason was immediately in his arms.

"I think it best for the boys to live with me. Jason has been through a traumatic experience, which may cause future problems for him. The safest place for him to be is at a house full of people that are experienced enough to handle emergencies."

"I agree." Jake surprised us all, "I want him to be safe."

"Good, now visiting hours are over, and frankly so is my shift. Jason I'll get your papers ready and I'll have you ready to be discharged shortly. Everyone else, thank you for coming and goodnight." Carlisle sighed.

"Are you sure you're alright?" I asked Jason.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. You and Papa should go on home, I'll call you tomorrow."

"Alright, I love you son." I kissed his forehead and waited for Jake to say his goodbye as well. He leaned in and said something too low for me to hear, but it put a smile on Jason's face. After saying our goodbyes we strolled out to the parking lot.

"What did you say to him?"

"That I will always be there for him even if I look like my head will explode in a million pieces."

"I think there is a son at home that needs to hear that same thing."

"I know, I need to spend more time with Aidan. Let's go home and figure out what we're going to do now that we're going to be grandpas."

"I don't want to think about it."

"You're right me either, I still want to kill Sam."

"But not Stefan anymore?"

"No, I realize he's more like what I was like at that age than I would like. But that also means I know he will take care of Jason and the baby, and he'll love them and make Jason happy."

**So what did you think? Oh by the way, I updated my other story tonight too.**


	11. Chapter 11

**First off thank you to all that review!! they mean so much to me!!! And thank you for accepting my rewrite and my little break from this story. I really appreciate all the support you guys give me. I just wrote this story and decided to post it, it's kind of a filler chapter. So sorry if there are any spelling or grammer mistakes, i've been lazy lately and haven't really checked. Please Enjoy!**

**Disclamior: S Meyere owns Twilight.**

**Jason POV**

"Are you boys ready to go?" My grandfather asked after we finally got our parents to leave.

"Yeah, I really don't want to have to spend much longer in this gown," I laughed. I know I'm laying down and I'm covered, but it still makes me uncomfortable thinking my backside is open to the world when I stand.

"Alright, I'll give you some privacy to change and gather your things while I discharge you."

"Thanks Grandpa."

"I had my mom bring us some of my clothes, the sweatpants might be a little baggy on you but I figured it would be better than walking out with a shirt around your waist." Stefan told me as he laid out the clothes for me.

"Thanks babe, I can't wait to get to my grandparents' place and just sleep."

"I figured you would feel pretty rested, I mean you spent most of the afternoon sleeping."

"I know, but I'm still exhausted. I think it was worrying about how my Pop would react, I thought he was going to kill you." My voice drifted off.

"Baby, don't worry about it," he wrapped his arms around me. "I'm here to take care of you, and our baby. Your father will never hurt you, or mine for that fact. I'm sorry he said those things about you."

"He's angry, I don't think he meant it."

"It doesn't matter, he still said it and it was uncalled for. Come on, we can talk about this later, right now you need to change." He helped me stay steady as I pulled on a pair of briefs and sweatpants Emily had brought us. I was pulling on the shirt when there was a knock at the door.

"You boys ready?" Grandpa poked his head in the door.

"Yeah, um you sure you have enough room for us Grandpa?"

"There is plenty of room since Alice and Jasper moved out last month. I still can't believe Jasper has adjusted so well to having Jackson around."

"Maybe it's because of all the years he spent watching all us." I referred to myself, my siblings and my cousin.

"Maybe, whatever it was I'm happy for him. He and Alice had wanted a child for a long time. I'm sure your grandmother will enjoy having someone to cook for everyday as well."

"Mmm, Grandma's cooking, can't wait."

"Alright, hospital policy, you have to take a wheel chair out."

"No need," Stefan said as he tossed Grandpa our bag of stuff and lifted me in his arms bridle style.

"Well, I guess that will work too," I huffed. We walked out of the hospital gaining lots and lots and lots of stares. I hate being stared at. Stefan gently placed me in his truck and we followed Grandpa back to his house. When we arrived Grandma and Alice were sitting out on the front porch, Jackson sleeping soundly in his mother's arms. Alice and Jasper adopted Jackson two months ago. It's weird how much the little one year old, blonde haired, blue eyed boy looks like Jasper.

Even though I can walk now, Stefan still raced to my side of the truck and pulled me into his arms, "you know I can walk now."

"I know, but I like carrying you." He smiled as we walked up the stairs.

"What is this all about? Jason, are you okay?" Grandma panicked.

"You didn't tell her?" I accused Grandpa.

"I thought it would be a surprise," he shrugged.

"What is going on?" Alice asked from her place in the rocking chair.

"I'll explain later, but for now Jason and Stefan will be staying with us. Their parents are aware of the situation, but Jacob and Sam are not allowed in this house unless I approve it."

"Carlisle, I want to know what is wrong with our grandson and why his father can't see him without your permission."

"Stefan you and Jason can pick a room upstairs, most of them are unused, you'll know which ones they are." At that Stefan rushed me up the stairs and we found an open room, in fact this used to be Dad's old room. I started laughing when he placed me on the large gold bed.

"What?"

"You picked my dad's old room, Pop used to sneak in here during the night before they were engaged. Once they were engaged Grandpa Billy kicked Papa out of the house for getting a vampire pregnant, that's why Dad bought a bed for his room. They lived here together for several months before they got married." My mood went somber when I thought of my grandpa Billy.

"What's wrong babe?" Stefan could always read me well.

"I was just thinking about Grandpa Billy. What is he going to say when he finds out I'm pregnant. He always thought I was weak and now this is just going to make him think less of me, because I'm the submissive." I sniffed.

"It doesn't matter what your grandfather says. We don't need him to approve of this, we love each other. I'm not going to let some old cranky man treat you badly."

"But he always finds ways to degrade Dad, no matter what Papa says to him."

"I know, but I promise no one will hurt you or this baby, any of our babies." My face lit up when I heard him reference our future children, I can't wait to start my life with him. As if he read my mind, Stefan pulled off his shirt and slowly pushed me down on the bed. His lips attacking mine, our hands exploring every inch we could touch of each other. I felt his fingers dip into my waist band.

"Woops, excuse me boys, didn't mean to walk in on this." Aunt Alice's cheerful voice about gave me a heart attack.

"Oh my gosh, Aunt Alice, why don't you kill me next time?" I panted.

"Hey, here's a tip, when you want to make out like the sex craved teenagers you are, close the door. Especially when you are living with your grandparents."

"Is there something you came up her for?" Stefan asked, he didn't mean to sound rude, I could tell that by his bulge that was pressing firmly into my thigh.

"I just wanted to let you know Carlisle told us what is going on and we are here for you no matter what. If you need anything let Jasper or I know."

"Speaking of Uncle Jazz, where is he?"

"He went on a short hunting trip, he should be back any minute now. I went yesterday so I decided we'd visit Esme while we waited for him to return."

"Oh, I guess y'all don't get many hunting trips together anymore?"

"It depends, there was a few times we took Jackson with us, but we didn't feel like we could truly hunt. Then there are times when we've left him here with Esme or Carlisle."

"Let me know if you ever need a sitter, I'd be glad to watch him for you. Hell it would probably get us some good practice."

"I think I'll take you up on that offer. I don't know why I didn't see this coming, I mean I've learned how to break through the barrier of the wolves. I don't understand why I didn't see you getting pregnant, that's huge thing."

"Frankly I'm glad you didn't see him _getting _pregnant." Stefan chuckled.

"You know what she meant you perve." I slapped him playfully.

"Hey, no foreplay while your aunt is in the room or your cousin, especially your baby cousin. He's too young for that kind of thing." Alice laughed. "You won't be ready for any of that until you 100." She told Jackson.

"Does that mean you plan on changing him?" Stefan asked.

"We don't know, I think we'll let him decide when he's old enough. I don't want him to be forced into eternal life when he doesn't want it."

"I think that sounds like a good idea, giving him a choice once he gets old enough to really understand what it is." I told her.

"I think I hear Jasper," Alice turned to the door and sure enough Uncle Jasper strolled through the door with a ripped shirt. "What happened to you?" Alice laughed.

"Huge bear didn't want to accept that he was out matched," he huffed. "Hello Jason, Stefan, I hear a congratulations is in order."

"I don't know if you would call it a congrats or not," I sighed sarcastically.

"Hey, you are about to bring another person into this world, of age or not, you're both going to be fathers. That is something to celebrate." He insisted as he took Jackson from Alice's arms and held him close, everyone could feel the love radiating off of them.

"Thanks Uncle Jazz, I needed to hear that."

"No problem, I'm always here for you and you know Emmett will say the same thing."

"Come on mister bear wrestler, I think it's time to let these two fathers to be get some rest." Alice smiled as she ushered Jasper and Jackson out the room. "Goodnight boys, love you both."

"Goodnight Aunt Alice, we love you too." I told her as she closed the door.

"Now, where were we?" Stefan smiled mischievously.

"I don't know where you were, but I think I was ready to crawl under the covers and sleep."

"Fine, I guess I can deal with that, on two conditions."

"And what would that be?"

"One, I get to hold you all night. Two, you marry me."

"Really?" I gasped.

"Yeah, you're my imprint, my soul mate, and the mother of my children."

"Hey, I'm not the mother, I'm just carrying it."

"Whatever, mother carrier, same thing, what do you say?"

"Yes!" I jumped him and pushed him over where he was on his back and ravished his lips. After a few minutes we both pulled our clothes off and slipped under the covers.

"I love you." Stefan whispered in my ear as he wrapped his arms gently around me and traced soothing patterns on my belly.

"I love you too." I smiled and drifted off to sleep knowing everything would work out just fine.

**So what did you think? I like the idea of Jasper and Alice being parents, they seem like they'd be the best at it. Any way, tell me what you thought of this short chapter. (Please) :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A few notes, thanks for all the support everyone has given me and all the wonderful reviews. I put this chapter together tonight and I really need to do homework, lol, so I haven't proof read it. Sorry, I really need to get back to doing that. Another thing, I can't remember if I said who was in what pack and when I went looking I didn't find it so I'm redoing them maybe, I'll try to download something to the story or on my profile that says who is in what pack and the mates. Please Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: S Meyer owns Twilight.**

**Jason POV**

A week has gone by since I was discharged from the hospital, I think it's the best week I've ever had. Stefan and I are still living with my grandparents but Stefan says we'll move out as soon as he can afford to support me and the baby. I tried to get a job, but when he found out he got really angry.

_We were sitting downstairs one evening eating the dinner Grandma taught me how to make, it was steak with butter noodles, green beans, and fresh rolls. Stefan ate most of it seeing as I'm starting the nauseous phase of pregnancy._

_"I went looking for a job earlier today, but there aren't that many people hiring. I wonder if Pop would hire me at the shop. I mean, he did hire you the other day, maybe he can find enough work for one more." Ever since I started talking Stefan had become completely still, I saw the inner turmoil in his eyes. He wanted to yell. _

_After a few minutes he collected himself and started eating again. "Even he did, he won't hire you." He stated calmly._

_"Why is that?"_

_"I'll ask him not to. I think your Pop and I see eye to eye on this subject."_

_"What are you talking about? I'm old enough to get a job, I'm seventeen. Heck, I'll be eighteen in a few months."_

_"In a few months you'll be almost five months pregnant, which is two months from delivery." Male wolves don't carry for the whole nine months that human women do. Dad was even luckier; he only carried us for at most five months._

_"So, I can work for a few months, go on maternity leave for a while, then I'll go back to work. I don't see the problem here."_

_"You're not getting a job." Stefan growled, he had to drop his fork before he bent it all the way over._

_"What is your problem today? Why are you so against me working?"_

_"Because no husband of mine will have to work! I am your dominant, I take care of you, I protect, and the same goes for our children. I don't want you working. No submissive in either of our families works, you will not be the first."_

_"I don't like this conversation," Jasper sighed as he brought Jackson into the kitchen. Alice, Jasper, Bella, Nessie, and Grandma were currently outside in the backyard._

_"Then don't listen," Stefan snarled._

_"Stefan that is my uncle please don't talk to him like that." I sighed._

_"Don't order me not to do something," he turned his fierce gaze on me._

_"Don't think I'll hesitate to tear you limb from limb, little pup." Uncle Jasper snarled just as harshly._

_"Please both of you stop." I jumped between Jasper and Stefan when Stefan pushed back his chair harshly to stare down my uncle, which it happens they are the same height._

_"I'm sorry," Stefan whispered as he didn't look at me, but returned his chair to the upright position and sat back down._

_"Stefan, can we please talk about this?" I asked him very gently. He looked up at me from his food and pulled me close to him. He was kissing my belly softly, and massaging my back._

_"Do we have to? Please, can't you just listen to me and follow my wish? A dominant is seen as weak if we don't take care of what is ours 100%, that includes keeping you at home and not at a job. I want to prove to your father I can take care of you, I don't want a rocky relationship with him. I've already royally screwed up, but I want to fix it, get back in his good graces. I almost am baby, don't make him look down on me for this."_

_"If it's that important to you than yes I'll stay home and not work."_

_"Thank you, babe. I love you." He stood and wrapped one hand behind my neck and the other on my lower back as he brought me to kiss him slowly. _

_I faintly heard Jasper whisper something to Jackson then a loud, "icky!" rang out through the kitchen. We stopped abruptly to see Jackson grinning widely and Jasper with his hand clamped around his mouth trying not to laugh._

"_I didn't know it was going to be that funny!" Uncle Jasper laughed. "The looks on your faces when you turned around were priceless."_

_"Well just for that you get another display." Stefan grinned, then took me in his arms, dipped me like we were dancing and attacked my lips wildly. _

_"Icky!" Jasper laughed and Jackson kept repeating the word. Finally, Stefan scooped me in his arms and took me upstairs, where we proceeded to do things I'm sure Jackson would find much ickier. _

**Jacob POV**

"Don't forget, we're going over to my parents' for dinner tonight." Edward told the whole house as everyone was getting ready. Damon had taken to staying the night lately and was currently taking up my whole couch. I on the other hand was racing all over the house trying to find my keys.

"Edward! Do you know where my keys are?"

"No, check the sofa."

"Check to see if my keys are under your ass." I told Stefan tersely as I continued looking in the kitchen.

"I don't have them," he told me after a minute.

"Papa, I think I know who knows where they are." Angie whispered. When I looked over at her questioningly, she simply pointed to the doorway. There stood Aidan, grinning ear to ear.

"Aidan, do you know where my keys are?" I asked lightly. Lately Aidan has been very hot and cold when it comes to me. He shook his head and took off running, great just what I need, a hunt this early in the morning. "Aidan!" I'm, unfortunately for him, in no mood to put up with this right now. I ran after him to his bedroom, I walked in to see a shaking bundle on his bed. _Great, I scared him when I yelled. _I thought sarcastically. "Aidan, please come out here son." I spoke softly so not to scare him more.

"No, Papa hate me." He sniffed.

"Aidan, I don't hate you buddy, please come out here." I tapped the bundle lightly. At first I didn't think he would come out, then after a minute he crawled out half way, poking his head out looking at me. "Hey there, I'm sorry. Will you forgive me for yelling at you?" He didn't answer, I pulled him onto my lap and cradled him softly. "Papa loves you, please believe me."

"Papa no go," he whispered.

"I have to kiddo; I gotta keep a roof over your head. I tell ya what, you tell me where my keys are and you go to work with me. What do you say to that?"

"Really?!" He asked excitedly. After I promised he could go, he showed me where he hid my keys. Five minutes later I was cleaning my keys off. Turns out he flushed them, just thankfully he wrapped them in a huge wad of toilette paper before he did it. I got to hand it to the kid, he was smart, his reason for the paper was so I didn't hear it hit the toilette and scrap down the drain. I had to snake the drain, but finally I got them.

"Alright Aidan lets go." I huffed as I grabbed the small bag Edward had filled with little things to keep Aidan entertained all day. He pounced happily beside me and ran out to my truck.

Soon we were pulling into the parking lot to the medium sized garage I owned. I'm very proud of the little business I have built up from dirt, which keeps growing. I hired Stefan a couple days after Jason was in the hospital. If the boy is going to support my son and grandchild he needs a good paying job. I smile seeing all my loyal employees have already made it to work. Walking in I see Renesmee at the front desk already taking calls. She smiled brightly seeing her little cousin walking in with me, Sippy cup in hand. We walk to the back and I can tell Stefan is already clanking away under a Ford pickup. Embry and Quil were also starting up their jobs for the day. "Hey, what's with the little man?" Embry asked as he gave Aidan a high five.

"I Decided we needed a day together, isn't that right buddy?"

"I threw Papa's keys in potty," he laughed. I couldn't help to chuckle at him, that little smile reminds me of Edward. Stefan came out from under the Ford and he didn't look good.

""What's up with you?" I chuckled.

"Can I talk to you?" he huffed.

"Sure, Embry will take Aidan to my office? And find something to entertain him for awhile.

"No problem boss," Embry said as he took Aidan's hand and the bag I had.

As we walked outside Stefan thought quietly. "Am I a horrible person if I don't let Jason get a job?"

"Why would you think that?"

"Because he keeps insisting he help with things, and after I'd be seen as weak if he got a job he hints that he can get one in the next town and no one here has to know."

"No, I don't think you're a horrible person. You just have to let him know that he's helping the most by being in the home. He's helping your pride, soon your child, and he'll be helping himself. Mother Wolves want to be with their children, if he gets a job he'll be miserable."

"Thanks, I appreciate the insight."

"No problem, need anything else?"

"Yeah, um, can I join your pack? I can't stand to be in my father's anymore."

**So what do you think? **


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you for your support as always, I love you guys! I'm sorry it has taken me so long to update, but I am finally out of school, just have to go back for graduation, YAY! So now I have more time to update.**

**I'm mixing a few details from another book into this story, I don't think I'll add any of its characters, but I am adding some Werewolf aspects it has, so if there is some facts in here that strike you as weird I got them from Patricia Brigg's books. Which I highly recommend you read.**

**Edward POV**

"You've been awful quite tonight," I commented to Jake. We just spent a surprisingly nice night at my parents' house. "Jason and Stefan are doing better than I thought they would be. Of course Jason told me he wanted to get a job, but Stefan won't let him." I explained as I striped to just my boxers and climbed on the bed.

"I don't blame him. He's not letting him for the same reasons I didn't want you having a job."

"I know, that's what I told Jason, hopefully he won't push it. Stefan seemed a little stressed tonight, especially around you. I thought you were getting better, did something happen at work between you?"

"You could say that," he huffed as he removed his pants and threw them in the laundry basket.

"Well, I can't exactly read it from you when you're blocking me, so spill." My voice got a little whiny at the end but it bothers me when he blocks me like he is doing. He sat down on the bed and fell backwards, right into my lap.

"Don't get fussy, it isn't something that I'm mad at him for…Today he asked me if he can join my pack." For some reason he is acting like this is going to end badly.

"So why are you acting like someone died?"

"In order to join my pack he has to break free of Sam's command or I have to challenge Sam for the right to Alpha one of his own. When two Alphas fight for the right to Alpha one of their members it usually ends in death and the surviving Alpha gets both packs."

"Why does every fight have to come to the death?" I huffed.

"Because no self respecting Alpha is going to let one of his own be taken, which is usually the case in these fights. It's not common for a wolf to wish to leave his pack for another, especially when the Alpha is your own father." Jacob flipped over and was now talking right into my crotch.

"Hopefully it won't come to that. Do you think Stefan has the strength to resist Sam's command?"

"I don't know."

"What did you tell Stefan? Did you tell him yes or what?"

"I told him he had to prove himself worthy first, you can't forget he is still on my shit list."

"Did he say why he wants in your pack? I thought he was going to be taking charge of Sam's pack soon."

"For one, Sam is extremely pissed off at him and is pushing back his retirement. Personally, I don't think he can control himself and just keeps phasing. Paul said he's tried to stop before, he made it two weeks before phasing and tearing a mattress to shreds. The other reason he wants in my pack is because he says he doesn't want Jason to have to go to another pack when he just got the chance to be in mine. Third, he doesn't want command."

"What would happen if you did challenge Sam and you won? Would you merge the packs?"

"I don't think so, I'd give Stefan one more chance to step up, if he didn't want it I'd hand control over to Jared or Paul. I don't want two packs. They'd never merge because I would be the one that killed their Alpha, their friend. I couldn't do that to Sam anyway, yeah he was a dick at the hospital but we were all a little out of it that night."

"From what I've heard from Stefan and read from Emily, he's not as nice as everyone makes him out to be."

"Come on, I want to sleep," Jake sighed, puling both of us to the top of the bed. He gently placed me under the covers and kissed his way up my torso.

"I thought you said you wanted to sleep," I smirked as he sucked my neck like a teenager at the drive-in.

"Well, I thought I could be selfless and pleasure my sexy husband before I got a little rest." He smiled as he pushed my boxers down.

"Oh, you're being selfless? That's why your hand is prepping me, because you're thinking of me."

"Of course, why else?"

"Oh maybe because you want to do something to it, like f……."

"Daddy?"

"What baby?" I pushed Jake off me as fast as I could, without pushing him off the bed.

"I had a bad dream. What were you doin?"

"Almost your Daddy." Jake growled low enough for only me to hear it, which earned him a slap on his bare stomach. "Ow!"

"Come here baby, tell me about your dream."

"Papa died," Aidan sniffed, while clutching his teddy bear.

"Don't worry son, I'm right here. See I didn't die." Jake soothed, pulling Aidan close to him and kissing his forehead.

"Uncle Sam killed you."

"Baby, Uncle Sam isn't going to kill me. It's okay, try to sleep now." I could see the images going through his mind, they were so real looking, it was like watching one of Alice's visions. Deciding to ignore it, I curled up with Jake and Aidan and tried to block his thoughts.

"Edward, relax nothing is going to happen." Jake sighed as he ran his hand through my hair; he always knows when I'm stressing. I love this man.

**Jason POV**

"I'd say last night went really well," I stated as I walked around the small auto shop. Stefan wanted to get some kind of polish for his truck, apparently the only store that carries it is in La Push.

"Yeah, I guess it went better than it could have been." He mumbled as he searched the aisles.

"You seemed a little tense still around Papa; I thought you were getting better together."

"Yeah, we were."

"So, what happened?"

"When?"

"Are you even following this conversation?" I huffed.

"Not really babe. Can we talk about this at home?"

"I rather talk about it now."

"And I rather you drop it," he growled as we rounded another aisle.

"Aw, trouble in paradise Stef?" I heard the taunting voice of Collin.

"Back off Collin," Stefan warned as he backed up so he was right in front of me, a protective stance.

"I just wanted to see you buddy. You know I haven't seen you around for patrols lately, as far as I know you're still in the pack so why aren't you patrolling?"

"I've been busy."

"I'm sure you have been," he smirked at me. "I hear pregnant women get really horny, that go the same for little boys?"

"I wouldn't know, I'm not a little boy." I tried to snarl, but even I have to admit I'm not very intimidating.

"Leave them alone," Aden, one of Stefan's friends came up behind Collin.

"Why should I? He's the one screwing a half breed, he deserves a little shit."

"Don't you dare call him that." Stefan stiffened and snarled, much more impressive than my attempt.

"Calm down both of you, Collin, get lost."

"Who made you king?"

"Sam, now beat it." Aden commanded, and Collin reluctantly left.

"Thanks man, so Pop promoted you?" Stefan and Aden exchanged a short side hug.

"Yeah, apparently Jared gave him a what for after hearing how he reacted at the hospital. Needless to say, your Pop didn't take it well. So, Paul moved to second and I got third. Jordan's happy to be the third's mate, but he doesn't like the fact that Jared is now close to the bottom of the ranking."

"How is Jordan, you two getting married anytime soon?"

"No, he wants to finish college before we settle down together. He doesn't want to end up with pups before we have a place to call our own, seeing as we're currently in my parents' basement."

"That sounds like a good idea. I heard a rumor that you might change him, is it true?"

"I don't know, he's been begging me for awhile, but I'm scarred he won't make it through the change. I mean there have been men stronger than him that didn't survive; I don't think I could live if he doesn't make it."

"I'm sure he'll be fine, I heard if you have a strong support system it makes it easier." I spoke for the first time.

"Yeah, hopefully, but another thing is I don't have the right to change someone, and considering your Dad wouldn't even change your Mom, I don't know how he'll feel about changing Jordan."

"Maybe things will work out, if Dad won't do it maybe Jacob will. I mean Jordan isn't bound to my father like you are, he can go to Jacob's pack."

"I don't know if my father will do it either, he's never really given an opinion on changing people."

"We'll worry about it when we get there. For now I just need to get home before he does, I promised I'd be ready to go out when he got home." We all laughed because we know how Jordan gets when he hasn't gone out to party in awhile, and then Aden left after a quick goodbye.

"You know we haven't really partied in awhile either." I sighed as I leaned into Stefan.

"Well you are three months pregnant; it kind of puts a damper on the party."

"You can't tell I'm pregnant by looking at me. I can move just as well as I did before."

"It's starting to sound like you want me to take you out to party," he quirked his brow at me.

"Why do you seem so anxious, you usually jump at the chance to party? We haven't been out since we moved into my grandparents'."

"I just have a lot on my mind. I never intended it to affect you."

"Well let me help." I whispered in his ear as he sat his stuff on the checkout counter, gently nibbling his ear, of course I had to stretch to even reach.

"Not now," he sighed.

"Fine," I huffed and walked out the door, waiting at his truck. A few seconds later he was jogging out the door.

"Don't ever leave my side like that again." He sent a warning look my way.

"Like what and why can't I leave your side? I'm not your property."

"Stomp off like that and especially after one of my pack mates was seen around here. I can't protect you if I'm not around. Please, don't run off. And no you aren't my property, but you are my fiancé and the soon to be mother of my child."

"Don't say that, I'm not a mother, I'm just as much a father as you."

"Get in the car, Jason."

"What, are you saying I'm not a father?" I yelled as I opened the door and slammed it behind me.

"I'm not saying you aren't a father, it's just that you are placed in the position of the mother because you are carrying the child."

"I don't want to talk to you anymore."

"Oh, that's mature."

"Shut up, you don't want to share your problems I don't have to talk about mine."

"I never said I didn't want to talk to you about my problems, I just didn't want the whole auto shop hearing."

"Then what has got you in such a mood?"

"I asked your father if I could join his pack, he said I had to prove myself, and then I have to tell my father myself." Okay that was unexpected.

"I thought your Dad was going to retire and you were going to be Alpha."

"I don't want to be Alpha, Paul and Jared have been in the pack longer than I have, one of them should be Alpha, I'm not Alpha material."

"That's bull, you are too Alpha material."

"It doesn't matter Jason! I don't want it."

"Fine, what do you have to do to prove yourself to my father?" I mumbled, feeling a bit like a child that was just reprimanded.

"Baby, I know that tone, I didn't mean to yell at you, please look at me."

"I don't want to, I just want to go home, I'm not feeling well." Such a lie, but I don't care, along with nausea, also comes hormones that make me really sensitive. I remember Dad going through it, gosh I hope I don't get that bad.

"Okay, I'll just take you home." He grabbed my hand and raised it to his lips. "I love you." I was ready to cry even more now, I hurt his feelings.

"I have an appointment with Grandpa tomorrow," I sighed after a few minutes of silence.

"Do you want me there? What is it for?"

"You can come if you want; I think it's just a general checkup."

"It doesn't matter what I want right now, do you want me there? An honest answer."

"Yeah," I mumbled. "Dad said he would go with me if you didn't, but he pretty much implied he'd kill you if you missed one of my appointments. Grandpa doesn't know if an ultrasound will work for me or not, I might have too much of Dad's genes and the lining might be too thick. Dad said they use some kind of probe thing, which doesn't sound fun."

"I'll be there for you baby, I wouldn't dream of missing an appointment."

"Thank you, and I'm sorry I'm such a hassle already."

"Don't say that, you aren't a hassle, you bring activity to my life, not trouble."

"I love you too."

**So what do you think? It didn't really end how I wanted it but it just came out that way. I think we're reaching the end of the story, I don't know how many more chapters I have in me for this story. Please Review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, I'm sorry it's been so long and I'm sorry this isn't edited but I don't have a lot of time right now and I won't be able to get to my computer for about two days. So here is a new chapter hope you like it. Oh and thanks for all your wonderful reviews!**

**Disclaimer: S Meyer owns Twilight.**

**Jake POV **

"Alexis, come here for a minute," I called down the hallway.

"Yeah Pop?" she asked as she bounced in the room, I can't believe my beautiful little girl is now a beautiful women about to get married in a few months.

"I wanted to ask if you and Damon could do me a favor."

"Sure, what do you want?"

"Could you two take Aidan and Sarah out tonight and maybe stay over at Damon's for a change? It seems like every time your Dad and I get a minute of alone time Aidan runs in or Sarah starts crying…"

"Say no more Pop," she laughed, "we'll take them out for dinner and then stay at Damon's for the night. This could be like our practice run for the what's to come."

"What?" I stuttered.

"Chill out Papa, I'm not pregnant, well at least not yet."

"Before you give me a heart attack, please just take your siblings." I sighed.

"Alright Pop," she laughed, kissed my cheek, and went back downstairs. A few minutes later Edward entered the room as I was laying face down on the bed.

"What was that about?"

"What was what about? You know you're the mind reader not me."

"Lexi just came down stairs, told Damon they were taking Sarah and Aidan out tonight, backed their bags, told me they weren't coming home tonight, and left. I didn't even have time to argue, barely had time to kiss them goodbye."

"Oh that, yeah I told her to."

"Why would you do that?" he asked as he climbed on the bed and straddled my back.

"'Cause I want to be able to do this…" I flipped us over with him trapped under me and holding his arms above his head, "without one of our children interrupting." I kissed his lips passionately and went to unbutton his shirt. Deciding there were too many, I went with just ripping it apart.

"That was a good shirt," he growled.

"I'll buy you a new one." I unfastened his pants and slid them down his legs, then I went for his underwear.

"You know this is getting a little unfair, here I am completely nude for your taking and you are still completely clothed," he moaned as I licked up his chest.

"Are you complaining?"

"Never, just pointing to out a fact. You know this reminds me of our first time."

"Yeah, me too, but I hope you are more relaxed and confident this time. But, you're shyness was sexy."

"Huh, I'm glad you think so." He huffed as he ran his fingers in my hair.

"I love you." I reminded him, kissing every inch of his face.

_"Jake! Your leech is on the phone." Pop growled as he threw the phone at me._

_ "I thought I told you I don't appreciate you calling him a leech?" I growled back._

_ "Doesn't matter, my house, I'll call him whatever the hell I want to call him."_

_ "Jake?" I heard Edward's voice come through the speaker of the phone._

_ "Yeah, I'm here babe. What's up?"_

_ "Well, the family went on a hunting trip about an hour ago, they said they won't be back until tomorrow night at least."_

_ "Why didn't you go with them?"_

_ "I wanted to see you, alone, without my family with super hearing around…"_

_ "Say no more, I'll be there in a few minutes." I told him as I hung up the phone, raced out the back door, phased, and took off for the Cullen mansion. I arrived within minutes, phased back while still in the woods, and walked up to the front door. Before I reached the top step Edward opened the door. "Well, this was unexpected." I laughed as I took him in my arms._

_ "I missed you."_

_ "We just saw each other yesterday."_

_ "Yeah, but now we can see each other alone, without anyone's prying eyes or ears."_

_ "I like the sound of that." I lifted him in my arms once more, giving him a passionate loving kiss. He wrapped his legs around my waist and I took that as a go ahead to take him in the house._

_ "Let's go upstairs, my room," he whispered. I took the stairs two at time. When I reached his room I sat us down on the couch._

_ "So, how did you get out of going on the family hunting trip?"_

_ "I said we had a fight and didn't feel like going anywhere, too depressed to eat."_

_ "So you make me the bad guy?"_

_ "I didn't say you were the bad guy, I just said we had a fight." He started to pepper my neck with light kisses._

_ "So, what did you have in mind for tonight? Light, loving kisses or hot and heavy touching?"_

_ "How about all of the above and then some? Make love to me Jake."_

_ "Here and now, you want me to make love to you?" I was a little taken aback by his request. Edward was always the one that said we should wait until we were married or at least lived together._

_ "Yes, right now. I'm tired or being the only virgin in this house." Something in me snapped and I pushed off my lap and pinned him to the couch with me hovering over him, my hands holding his above his head._

_ "Are you only doing this so you won't be a virgin anymore?" I growled._

_ "No, Jake that's not what I meant." He whimpered, shit I did it again._

_ "I'm sorry Edward, I didn't mean to over react like that, I'm sorry. I love you." I told him as I bent toward him, kissing every inch of his face, apologizing for being such an idiot._

_ "It's okay Jake, I understand. I love you too, I shouldn't have said it like that."_

_ "Don't blame yourself Edward, it wasn't your fault I over reacted."_

_ "Let's just forget it okay?"_

_ "That sounds good to me." I said as I continued kissing everywhere I could reach. After a few minutes or just touching and kissing I started to get a little anxious, without thinking about it I tore h is shirt off and moved to unbutton his pants. In one swipe I pulled down his pants and underwear. Kissing back up his chest._

_ "You know I think this would work better if we were both naked." He whispered._

_ "Hey, I think so too." I grinned. Edward pulled my shirt over my head and went to unfasten my pants. I swiped his hand away and pushed my pants down, revealing my erection._

_ "Well well, no undies, someone's eager."_

_ "Actually I didn't plan it this way, but hey it worked in my favor." I laughed as I threw my pants to the floor and resumed kissing my boyfriend. "Do you have stuff?"_

_ "What kind of stuff?"_

_ "Lube or a condom?"_

_ "Emmett probably has lube in his room, but I don't think we need condoms, I'm a vampire, I don't think you'll give me anything."_

_ "Alright, I'll be right back." I quickly found Emmett's room, and knowing where every guy keeps their lube, found the lube in the drawer of the dresser beside the bed. I returned to find Edward lay out on his couch, legs open, eyes closed. He was beautiful. I walked slowly over to his side and lightly caressed his cheek. I climbed back on the couch to straddle his legs. "Are you sure you want this?"_

_ "Yes." He sighed. I poured a generous amount of lube into my hand and began working on rimming his entrance. Once he started moaning I pushed on finger in, a few more minutes and I pushed a second one in. With the second finger his body stiffened._

_ "Are you okay?"_

_ "Yeah, k…keep going." I took a little longer with two fingers, scissoring him and making sure he was comfortable with what I was doing. Soon, I added another finger, pushing in and pulling out. "Aw, that feels so good Jake, but I'm ready for more, for you." I didn't think twice, I pulled my fingers out and applied lube to my hard member. Placing myself at his entrance I leant forward to kiss him._

_ "I love you." I whispered before I again attacked his lips as I pushed in. His body tensed and his sprang open. "You'll adjust, breathe babe, I'll wait for it to feel better." After a minute he closed his eyes and nodded his head for me to continue. Slowly, I pushed in and pulled out until I steadily began to pick up my pace. It was amazing the way our bodies worked together. Edward was working on his own erection until I slapped his hand away and took over for him, matching my pulls with my thrusts. _

_ "Jake, I'm so close! Jake, I can't…hold on…much…longer."_

_ "Me either, cum with me baby." In a matter of seconds we were both spilling together. I collapsed onto Edward's chest and kissed his pecks._

_ "That was amazing." Edward sighed as he ran his fingers through my hair._

"Yeah, just like the first time." I smiled as I pulled out of Edward and went to get a wash cloth. I came back, washed Edward then me and threw the rag back towards the bathroom.

"Have you thought anymore about what I said the other night?"

"You really want to talk about that now, after a night of passion you want to talk about destroying my manhood?"

"It's not destroying your manhood. A small snip snip and you won't even be able to tell. And then we won't have to worry about me getting pregnant if we don't use a condom, which by the way if you didn't notice you didn't use one tonight." He snapped.

"Edward, please let's not talk about this now, let's just relax for tonight."

"I don't want to just relax, and by the way I don't want to get pregnant again either."

"Who said you're going to get pregnant again?"

"If we keep doing this without protection I'm going to be pregnant. Fine you're right let's not talk about this tonight." Edward huffed and pulled the sheet around him and went to take a shower. Great, first night alone in who knows how long and I screw it up.

"Edward, I'm sorry!" I yell out to him. Deciding to test my luck, I go to see if he locked the door. He didn't which means he isn't that mad at me. Walking in the bathroom I find him just standing in the shower, not moving. "Edward, I'm sorry," I sigh as I walk into the shower with him.

"I know you are, but I don't know why you are so against this. If I could do some kind of procedure that would stop me from getting pregnant I'd do it, but there isn't one yet."

"I know, I know, and I love you for it, that's why I'll call the doc tomorrow and get an appointment."

"Really? You aren't going to hate me forever are you?"

"No babe, I could never hate you. The day they do it I might really dislike everyone, but I promise not to hate you."

"Thanks," he smiled and kissed me.

"I'd say no prob but that would be a lie." I chuckled as I began to wash my beautiful husband.

**Stefan POV **

Today is the day, I don't want to do it but I have to, I have to tell my dad I don't want to be in his pack anymore. I've been even more anxious to finally break away from him ever since Jason's appointment with Carlisle the other day. The day we found out we aren't just bringing one other person into this world, we're bringing in two. Carlisle says it's too early to tell the gender of our babies, but we are definitely having twins.

I pulled up to my childhood home and found my mom out in the garden. "Hey Ma, is Dad home?"

"Hi honey," she smiled and hugged me tight, "he's inside in his office. I know that look sweetheart, what's wrong? Dear lord, Jason and the baby is alright aren't they?"

"Yeah Ma they're fine, in fact all three of them are happy and healthy." I smiled.

"What? Three? Are you telling me you're having twins?" she squeaked.

"Yeah, we went in the other day and Carlisle told us there is two little babies in there."

"Congratulations honey," she pulled me in for another tight hug then let me go. "So, what did you come to talk to your father about?"

"Actually Ma, that might be something better left to the two of us for now."

"Alright honey, go talk to your father, but make sure to say goodbye."

"I will Ma." I told her as went to the house. I found my father tossing around papers and muttering to himself in his office. "Dad, I need to talk to you, do have a moment?"

"Yeah, talk fast, what do you want?"

"This might not be something you want me to just speed through."

"Spit it out Stefan."

"I'm leaving your pack and joining Jacob's." I thought I would stutter when I said that.

"You what?" he laughed.

"I'm leaving your pack."

"No you're not."

"Yes, I am." I stated and walked back towards Mom.

"Stop where you are." He commanded and damn it my body froze. _Don't listen to him, he isn't your alpha anymore, Jacob is your alpha, your place is with Jason, he isn't the alpha, Jacob is the alpha, your place is with Jason. _I chanted to myself and slowly I was able to move. "Stop where you are." He commanded again and was getting angrier, but I was able to keep moving.

"Bye Mom, I'll see you later, we'll try to have you over for dinner one night."

"What just happened in there?"

"I left Dad's pack and I'm joining Jacob's."

"Oh, well honey go on now, he's shaking like a leave in a tornado." Without looking back I went to my truck and drove home. It felt really weird to disobey my father like that and especially while he was using his alpha voice. As I drove back it felt like I didn't have a pack to belong to. I drove around for a few hours and when I realized I wasn't really going anywhere it was 9:30, so I decided to drive over to Jacob's house. As I pulled in I noticed most of the lights were still on. Knocking on the door I realized I heard something that sounded very familiar to what I never want to hear my father-in-laws doing. Moans, groans, and giggles rang out through the house.

I was about to leave when I heard Edward shout, "Stefan, hold on, Jake will be right down." Shit, he won't be happy I interrupted this.

"What do you want?" Jacob grumbled as he opened the door with a towel around his waist.

"I'm sorry, I can come back later."

"No, you're here, what is it?"

"I told my father I was leaving his pack today."

"Oh," he seemed to pay more attention at that, "what did he say?"

"He wasn't happy, he tried to make me stay but I ignored his command."

"Wow, good job, I'll see you at the shop on Monday." Then he shut the door in my face. Is that supposed to mean 'welcome to the pack?'

**So, what did you think? Review please.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I apologize in advance, this chapter is a little shorter, but I have kind of lost my muse again and I'm waiting to get it back. On other news I have picked up an old story I started to write awhile back and have been writing it none stop, I think I'll publish it once I have a few more chapters done on it. Just to let you know it is another Jake/Edward and mpreg. I'm also thinking about publishing another one, but that one isn't slash. I might wait to finish this first, because that would mean I had four stories going and I don't know if I could handle that, LOL. **

**Okay anyway, S Meyer owns Twilight, but enjoy this addition I have made to it.**

**Edward POV **

"Well aren't you a cheery welcoming committee," I laughed as Jake came back in the room.

"I'll tell him he's in the pack tomorrow at the shop, but right now I want to continue what we were doing."

"Was it that good, you just can't get enough?" I smirked.

"You know I love it when you massage my head, I love the feel of your fingers in my hair and nails against my scalp," he moaned as he lay back in my lap, face down. "Plus I can give you a little attention while I'm at it."

"Jake, you know I love when you offer to do that, but after going at it none stop in the shower, I'm a little beat."

"Are you sure, you seem 'up' for it now?" He smirked after getting a reaction from my body. "What's wrong babe, you hardly ever turn me down and when you do you're always thinking about something or mad at me? So, are you mad at me or are you thinking?"

"I can't help but think about Jason now, I don't like the fact that they have to live with my parents because they didn't feel welcome or safe here. I never thought we would face the day that are son told us he was pregnant. I just…I…"

"What Edward? Spit it out." He sighed as he massaged my hips.

"I miss him."

"You just saw him the other day when we had a family dinner. Listen Edward, I know you love him and you miss, I do too. But he is growing up and has to start his own family, you aren't losing him."

"I know, I just want all our kids to stay young forever, I don't want them to grow up."

"Every parent wishes as some point that their children won't grow up, but baby we have to let them. If they never grow up and never leave we won't be able to go at it like wild animals." He finished by pushing me back on the bed and crawling up my stomach leaving a trail of kisses.

"I guess that would be a downfall, but you would just have to live with it if I can them not to grow up." I chuckled.

"You would rather give up sex then have them grow up? You are not the man I married, I guess I'll have to give you a refresher course of why you don't want to give up sex." He growled as he started to ravish my body, there wasn't an inch of skin that he hadn't licked, kissed, sucked or bit.

**Jason POV **

"Hey, you're finally home," I smiled at Stefan as he came in our room. He's been gone most of the day, which worried me because he didn't tell me where he was going.

"Yeah, I had a lot of thinking to do."

"About what?"

"Everything."

"So where did you go?" I asked as he crawled on the bed with me and snuggled up to my tummy.

"To talk to my father," he growled.

"What happened?" I asked hesitantly.

"He tried to command me to stay, that I couldn't leave."

"What happened then?"

"I fought the urge to listen to his alpha command and walked out. He was pretty pissed off, I hope he doesn't hurt Mom."

"I don't think he'll hurt your mom on purpose, you know he never hit her on purpose."

"Hey, but I'm not there to be his punching bag, so that means her or my little brother will become the victim."

"Has he ever hit your brother before?"

"No, Nick has always been his 'favorite.' I really hope that continues and gives him enough reason not to hit him."

"I'm sure it will, your father isn't the monster you try to make him out to be, I've seen you two together, you are more alike than you think and he isn't as cruel as you think."

"I will never be like him." He growled.

"Okay, I know. Have you talked to Pop since you left your dad's pack?"

"Yeah, I think I interrupted something I shouldn't have." He laughed.

"It isn't that late, wasn't Alexis and Aidan and possibly Sarah sill up?"

"No, I didn't even smell them there, Alexis must have taken them out for the night. Your Pop answered the door, I told him what happened, he said he'd see me at the shop on Monday. I don't know what that means."

"It probably means he wanted to go back to Dad and he didn't want to think about it then, he had other things on his mind that I don't want to think of, but I wouldn't mind doing with you."

"Oh yeah? And what do you think you want to do with me?" He smirked as he rolled over and stretched out his arms.

"Well for one, I want to be your bottom and I want you to ravish me, pound me, make me yours over and over and over again." I smiled sweetly at him.

"I think I can do that." He rolled over me, careful to keep his weight off my stomach and attacked my lips with his while working on getting our pants off.

**Alexis POV **

"You know what is wrong with this picture?" Damon sighed. We just got back to his place after taking Aidan and Sarah out for dinner and then the park.

"What is wrong with this picture?" I asked as I sat down on the couch with Sarah in my arms, she's grown so much I can't even believe it.

"That one of these little ankle bitters isn't ours."

"I didn't think you wanted kids."

"After watching you with your brothers and sister and actually spending time with them myself, I've seen the error of my past thoughts." He laughed. "But I do think we should wait until after we are married to start giving your parents grandchildren. Well more grandchildren after Jason's is born."

"I still can't believe my little brother is having a baby. I always knew he was more sensitive than the other boys his age, but I guess I just assumed he would be a dominate because he's Pop's son. He is supposed to take over the pack when Pop gives it up. I hate to admit it but the pack would never go for a submissive as Alpha."

"Why would Jacob give up Alpha? I mean your Dad is going to live forever so why would your Pop stop phasing?" Damon asked confused.

"They always wanted to travel after we all grew up and Pop was going to step down as Alpha so he wouldn't have to worry about the pack while him and Dad were traveling, he didn't want to be tied down to it forever."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense. What about Stefan, do you think he'll take his Dad's place as Alpha?"

"I like Stefan and all, but I can't see him as being a leader of a pack. He's too much of a hot head, and I don't think him and his dad have that good of a relationship anymore."

"Oh, well who do you think your Pop will appoint as the next Alpha then? And who would take Sam's place? I know he wants to step down soon."

"I have no clue, maybe Jared or Paul will take over for Sam. I think Embry could step up and be Alpha in Pop's place."

"Yeah, I guess. Do you think your Pop would let a vampire into the pack? I could be a damn good Alpha." Damon smiled.

"Yeah that would work wonderfully." I cracked up laughing, "their job is to kill vampires but they are going to appoint one as Alpha."

"Hey, it's not that funny, I could give them insights on how to kill the bad guys quicker and easier. They don't try to kill your Dad."

"That's because he is the Alpha's mate and they know him, and they will know you eventually. But I still don't think you can be part of the pack." I kissed his cheek while he mock pouted.

"Whatever, I don't really care," he smiled, kissing me with passion. Then we were rudely interrupted when Aidan hopped in the room, trying to walk like a dog I suppose, and barked repeatedly at us. "I think we have an audience," Damon smiled.

"Aidan, what are you doing?" I sighed.

"Me Papa, ruff ruff."

"Well you know what Papa does at this time?" I asked, Aidan shook his head, "he sleeps. Now let's go to bed."

"No, me wanna go home."

"You'll go home tomorrow, now come on, we're all going to sleep." As I stood up with Sarah in my arms, Damon picked up Aidan, who continued to pout while we put them to sleep. Afterwards, I laid down with Stefan on the bed he bought. Even though he doesn't sleep he thought I could use it every once in awhile when Dad and Pop let me stay over.

**So what did you think? If you have any advice on how to get over my writer's block for this story, I'd love to hear it. Thanks! **


	16. Chapter 16

**First off, I want to thank everyone for the reviews and adding me to your alerts and favorites!**

**Second, I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update, but I just started a new job and school starts in another week, which means I'm going to have even less time to write. Hopefully, you can be patient and stick with me, this story is almost over, just a couple more chapters and maybe an epilogue. **

**Again, a big THANK YOU and a please be patient.**

**Disclaimer: S Meyer owns Twilight. (but she should have wrote it with some slash) lol.**

**Jason POV**

I can't believe I am six months pregnant, that is one month away from delivery, and I hate to admit it, but I'm scared. A couple of months ago I had an appointment with Grandpa, which is when I got the shock of my life.

_"Can we just get this show on the road?" Stefan huffed impatiently. He's been under a lot of stress ever since he decided he wanted to leave his father's pack, but hasn't found away to actually get out of the pack, or if my father would agree to take him in._

_ "I'm sure Grandpa will be back in a minute, he said he just had to recheck something." I tried to sooth him as I rubbed circles on his back. _

_ "I know babe, I'm sorry, it's just that I have an extra shift at the garage tonight and I don't want to be late." Stefan has been trying extra hard to save money so he could buy us a house in time for the baby. I wanted to help, but he says he doesn't want me to work, so I try to save money in every way I can, which has been easy because Grandma hardly lets me pay for anything._

"_Papa will understand if you are late because I had an appointment." I kissed his forehead seeing as it was the only place I could reach. I was sitting on exam table while he was sitting in a lower chair beside me. He stood to stand between my legs and began kissing me. Just then someone cleared their throat. "Sorry Grandpa," I blushed._

"_Don't be sorry, I'm rather walk in on you kissing than yelling at each other," he chuckled softly. "Alright, I know you want to know what took so long. One of your tests showed elevated levels of HcG…"_

_ "What does that mean, is Jason in trouble? Is the baby okay?" Stefan started rambling off questions._

_ "Calm down son, everything is okay. Yes, Jason and the baby are okay; in fact both babies are okay."_

_ "Did you just say 'both babies'?" I asked._

_ "Yes, Jason congratulations you are pregnant with twins," he smiled. Seeing the shock on our faces he said, "I'll let you two talk this over for a few minutes," then he left the room._

_ "Two babies!" I finally squealed. I couldn't believe it, not only was I pregnant but I'm pregnant with two babies! "Stefan, are you okay?" I asked hesitantly._

_ "Two as in twins, holy shit!" he growled. "I can't afford twins! I can't afford one and now he's springing two on us! I want a new test a second opinion."_

_ "A second opinion won't change anything you oaf!" I yelled at him and ran out of the room. I can't believe he doesn't want our children! I ran straight to our room and slammed the door, which cracked it in half. A few minutes later I heard soft footsteps coming down the hall toward our room, and slight knock on the half of the door still standing._

_ "Baby, I didn't mean to upset you, I freaked out I'm sorry." I felt the bed dip and his arms slip around me. "I didn't mean to freak out like that, it's just I've been really stressed out lately because I don't know how I'm going to pay for a child, let alone two. If I can't prove to your father that I can take care of you, he'll never give his blessing for us to marry."_

_ "You don't know that, and I can help pay for things. I can get a part time job, or my family can help us out in the beginning and we can pay them back." I told him._

_ "I rather not borrow money from your grandparents, I feel awkward enough living in their home rent free. Please just forget I freaked out and let me take care of you."_

_ "On two conditions."_

_ "What conditions?"_

_ "One, you don't freak out like that again and two, if you haven't saved enough by the time the babies are here you let my family help us out."_

_ "Fine, I think I can go along with that," he smiled and pulled me tight to him. We shared a long sensual kiss that I didn't want to end, but unfortunately he had to go to work._

So here we are during my six month. I'm actually six and a half months along. Grandpa says the babies could come any day now, and I'm afraid he was spot on when he said 'now.' I've been having slight pains for the past four hours and slowly they are getting worse, but I don't want to say anything because we are right in the middle of my sister's wedding. She said she wanted to wait until after I had the babies so Dad and Pop wouldn't feel so much stress, but I told her to go ahead and have the wedding. Dad and Papa need a party to unwind, even if it is at their daughter's wedding.

**Edward POV**

I can't believe my little girl is getting married! It feels like yesterday that she was born.

_"Edward, what's wrong?" Jake whispered to me. We were currently at his parent's house having Sunday brunch with his sisters and parents. It was actually a special occasion because Sam decided to lift the ban for Emmett and I, so now we can come to La Push anytime we want. Of course I don't come here as much as I would if Jake and I weren't already married and living in a comfy house right across the way from the borderline of Forks and La Push, it's actually walking distance of his parent's house. Today is actually an extra special day, because Jake's sister Rebecca and her husband had come to visit from Hawaii._

_ "I'm fine Jake." I tell him, still angry at him from this morning. I keep getting pains soaring through my stomach and back. I've been having them for an hour or so, but I'm not telling this pig headed butt._

_ "Tell me what is going on," Jake growled._

_ "That is exactly why I won't tell you. Stop demanding when you ask me something." I hissed, maybe a little too loudly._

_ "Edward, is there something you would like to share with the table?" Billy evil eyed me._

_ "Not really," I stood as fast as I could and tried to storm out. Of course, Jake was right by my side directing me towards the other room instead of outside where I was headed._

_ "Jacob, you better be teaching that boy of yours a lesson." Billy roared._

_ "I'm handling it Pop," Jake barked. Next thing I knew Emmett was beside me pulling me away from Jake and behind him._

_ "Lay one hand on him and I will rip you limb from limb."_

_ "Emmett, I can take care of myself."_

_ "Edward, stay out of this," Jake growled._

_ "What happened to changing your ways mutt?" Emmett growled. I got another stabbing pain run through my stomach._

_ "Emmett," I gasped, but the two remained in a stare off, "Emmett," I grabbed at his arm. Finally, he turned just in time to catch me before I collapsed in pain._

_ "Edward, what happened, what's the matter?" Jake began to panic._

_ "Get away from him, dog!" Emmett hissed as he picked me up and ran outside to his jeep, hollering for Bella on his way._

_ "Emmett, you can't keep me away from my husband." Jake yelled as he followed us out to the car._

_ "I can keep you away from my brother if he doesn't want you around."_

_ "Edward, tell them you want me with you," Jake pleaded._

_ "I want Carlisle," I cried._

_ "Emmett, we can't wait, we have to go now." Bella told him as she climbed in the back with me. The next thing I knew I was on a hospital bed in the Cullen mansion and Carlisle was trying to get me to calm down and breathe. He was trying to explain what would happen and how far along I was, but I couldn't think about it, because Jake wasn't with me._

_ "I want Jake!" I bawled, "I have to have Jacob, please." Finally, Jake came in and he apologized for what happened. I asked if he loved me, which he said yes, and moments later I was delivering our first child, our beautiful Alexis._

**Jacob POV **

Today is one of the hardest days of my life, giving away my little girl. I stand in the front row with Edward at my side, Sarah on his hip, Aidan on mine, watching our beautiful girl marrying the man of her dreams. Of course, I took him out last night and threatened to rip him apart and burn him if he ever hurt her, but I think he's a good enough man to make her happy for the rest of eternity. Looking over to Edward, I remember the day we committed to each other.

_Everyone we knew was gathered at the Cullen's home. I was trying to wait patiently while Alice and Edward were upstairs. What they were doing I don't know. "We want to talk to you for a minute."Jasper stated from my side, which I didn't even know he was there. I followed him to Carlisle's study where we found Emmett. Suddenly, I was being held against the wall by my throat. I was surprised to see it was Jasper holding me and not Emmett. "Now, we are going to say this once and it better take." Jasper hissed. "Are brother loves you, if you ever do anything to go against that love, we will hunt you down and kill you, slowly. Keep your temper in check or we will check it for you. I better not hear of you ever hurting him, physically, mentally, or emotionally. Play with his emotions and I will twist yours in so many ways it will take centuries of therapy to straighten you out. Are we clear?"_

_ "Perfectly," I gasped running out of air._

_ "Good," he dropped me to the ground with a big smile, "now we should get out there, Edward is about to walk out." With that they both left me on the ground and took their places. _

_ I finally caught my breath and took my place at the altar, Embry right beside me acting as my best man. Jasper started strumming his guitar lightly and everyone turned to see Edward walking down the stairs in a stunning white suit, which effectively took my breath away._

_ I could barely listen to the elder as he presided over the ceremony, I was too caught up in looking at Edward. And I __couldn't keep my mind from imaging tonight, which caused a wide smile to spread across Edward's face._

_____Hearing my daughter say 'I do,' brought me back to the present. As my daughter and her new husband walked back down the aisle towards the backyard of the church where the reception would be held. Looking back to the pew we just exited I see my son and Stefan still standing in their spots. Stefan looks worriedly at Jason, holding him up. "Jason, what's wrong?" I ask._

___ "I think my water broke," he whispers._

___ "Carlisle!" I yell as I see my son's eyes roll back in his head and his body begin to fall._

___**So what did you think? Good, bad, ugly?**_


	17. Chapter 17

**First, I want to say I'm SOOO Sorry for this being so late.**

**Second, here we are, at the end of the line. I've decided this is the last chapter for 'Changes.' I'm not sure how you are going to like the end, but I tried to tie all the loose ends up, if there is still something that wasn't addressed, let me know.**

**I would like to thank everyone of you for reading my story and especially those of you who review, it really means a lot to me!**

**So, I'm sorry if this disappoints anyone, but I had to end this story, it was really weighing on my mind and I don't have a lot of time to work on it anymore.**

**As for my other story, it will be continued although probably not anytime soon. Also, I have another story I am working on, but I plan on finishing it before publishing that way, I won't be going months without updating.**

**So thanks again, please enjoy the last chapter of 'Changes.'**

**S Meyers owns the original Twilight and characters.**

**Edward POV**

I was ahead of Jake walking out of the church pew when I realized he wasn't following, then I heard him ask, "Jason, what's wrong?" I barely heard Jason's answer before Jake was rushing towards him and calling for Carlisle. My heart jumped to my throat as I saw our son collapse in Stefan's arms. He said his water broke, but he isn't due for another month!

"Daddy, what's wrong?" Aidan's voice broke my inner panic.

"I don't know," I whispered unable to move from my spot as I watched Carlisle check his vitals and order Jake to take him to the back room of church, which had served as a place for Alexis to get ready for her wedding. Alexis! This is her big day and now her brother is going into labor.

"Edward, come along son, your son is going to need you." Carlisle told me as he pulled me along with him. When we reached the back room, all of the family was standing around anxiously.

"Daddy, chill out, he'll be okay." Alexis soothed me.

"Baby, this is your big day, please don't hold this against him." I'm still unable to really think or even put the few thoughts I have together.

"Don't worry about me, and no I'm not going to hold this against him." She smiled. "Damon and I are going to keep the other guests out back and keep them entertained, just make sure my brother makes it through this. I'll take Aidan and Sarah with us as well. You just worry about Jason."

"Thank you sweetheart," I smiled and tried to breathe as I handed Aidan over to her and watched her take her siblings outside. As I turned back to Jason, I saw Emmett carrying him outside.

"What is going on?"

"Edward, calm down." Jake grabbed me and held me still. "Carlisle needs to take him to the hospital, Emmett is taking him and Stefan in the back of his jeep. We'll follow behind but we need to go babe, come on." He explained as he started pulling me outside where I noticed Emmett and Carlisle had already left with Jason and Stefan.

"Edward, don't worry about Alexis, the rest of us will stay here for her," Alice told me as we rushed to the Mercedes.

"Thank you Alice," I whispered as Jake pushed me in the car and we sped off. Soon we were arriving at the hospital. Carlisle had called ahead and now Jason was already set up in a room. "Jake, I'm scared." I whispered as we waited outside Jason's room.

"I know baby, but he'll be okay, your Dad has done this enough times to know what he is doing. Jason is safe with Carlisle."

"But why did he faint, I never fainted when my water broke?" I was starting to work myself up.

"Maybe it scared him, maybe his nerves got to him, I don't know baby." He pulled me close and tried to sooth me as silent tears streaked down my face.

"Edward," I heard my father's voice, "calm down, there is no need to get so worried so soon. Jason is awake and once it's time, we'll go in and get the twins. I just wanted you to know he was doing fine."

"Why did he faint though?" I asked unable to believe everything was alright.

"His nerves got the better of him," Carlisle chuckled. "I really do need to get back in there now. When it's done, I'll let you know and you can welcome your grandchildren to the world." With that he went back in the room, leaving Jake and I alone in the hallway.

"I'm still scared."

"I know you are babe, but all we can do now is wait." Jake continued to hold me and comfort me as we waited for our grandchildren to be born. After a while I broke the silence.

"Oh my gosh, Jake, I can't believe we're going to be grandparents." I laughed.

"Sometimes I still can't believe you agreed to marry me 18 years ago. I wake up some mornings and thank god you are the man you are. And I don't even want to think about being grandparents, I'm only 37." Jake laughed as he snuggled his face into the crook of my neck, giving me soft kisses.

"Yeah, but I'm 136, I should be a great great-grandpa."

"Damn you're robbing the cradle, you know that old man?"

"I rather be robbing the cradle then robbing the grave, you must have necrophilia."

"Ew! Don't even joke about that, it's disgusting, you pervert." I could feel his whole body shake as he thought about it. Our laughter died down after a few minutes as we became somber.

"I've never regretted a moment of our lives together Jake, I wouldn't change any of it." I told him as I looked up to meet his eyes.

"I'm glad you wouldn't, but if I could there are a few things I would change," he told me sadly.

"Like what? Those few times you lost your temper? You didn't do anything that I couldn't get past. Jake, even though you lost your temper a few times, I still love you and I would never change anything about you."

"Thank you baby," he whispered as we began kissing, if we weren't in the hospital I'm sure it would have elevated to something else.

"Excuse me…." Stefan clearing his throat broke us apart, "you can come in now."

"How is he?" I jumped up and ran to the room with Jake on my heels.

"I'm fine Dad," Jason smiled as we walked in the room. He had two little bundles in his arms, one pink and one blue.

"Jason, they're beautiful." I gasped as went over to my son and saw my grandchildren's faces. "They look just like you."

"Do you have names picked yet?" Jake said from over my shoulder.

"You know, you can hold them, you don't have to lean all over us." Jason laughed.

"Don't be a smart ass," Jake smiled as he took our grandson and I grabbed our granddaughter.

"Their names are Ephraim William and Emily Elizabeth." Stefan answered from the other side of Jason's bed.

"Hi, there little Emily Elizabeth, I'm grandpa." I whispered to the precious little girl in my arms.

"Come on Edward!" I heard Jake yell from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'll be down in a second, if you want me there faster come up here and help me with YOUR children." I swear the man expects me to be ready by the time he is, although I have two kids to get ready as well.

Today is Will and Emily's second birthday and Jason and Stefan are throwing them a big party. I can't believe they are two already. Of course I can't believe my baby girl is almost three either, or that my little boy is almost five.

"What still needs to be done? Throw her in a dress, but some pants on Aidan and we're good to go." Jacob sighed as he came up the stairs.

"Sarah needs her hair brushed and Aidan won't sit still to brush his teeth."

"You do Sarah, Aidan come on buddy we're going to brush your teeth." Jake sighed as he reached out for Aidan.

"No, tooth paste icky!" Aidan yelled before running off.

"Aidan! Get your butt back here!" Jake yelled.

"Jake, yelling at him won't help." I tried to tell him, but as soon as Aidan ran past him again Jake grabbed him and took him into the bathroom, the whole time Aidan screaming all the way.

Finally, I had Sarah's hair brushed and Jake had Aidan's teeth brushed.

"Are we ready to go now?" Jake growled.

"Yes, grumpy I think we are."

We arrived at Jason's just a little late, but it didn't matter, we were here. Walking in I see Sam holding Will and telling him one day he'll be old enough to join a pack. A few months after the twins were born Stefan and Sam agreed to put their differences aside, which has worked out well so far. Walking further into the kitchen I find Jasper and Jackson picking a cookie for the little boy. Esme really outdid herself with all the treats and decorations.

"Hey Jas,"

"Hey Edward, I can't believe we'd ever have a day like this. Your grandkids turning two, and you still have little ones, much less Alice and I having a little one of our own."

"Me not little," Jackson complained.

"Oh of course not, sorry my mistake," Jasper smiled as he pacified his son.

"I know, but I'm just grateful we are having a day like this. I can't imagine our lives any different."

"Hey little bros!" Emmett hollered as he walked in the door.

"You know I'm technically older than you." I laughed.

"I don't care, everyone sees me as the older brother, so I'll act like it. Besides you're older than your husband too but I know who wears the pants in that house."

"But at least a man is wearing them in my house, unlike yours."

"Well done grasshopper, you didn't even blink before that comeback."

"Thanks, I've been practicing." And so the day went on with jokes and laughing and good times. We sang the twins Happy Birthday, and some of the party enjoyed cake. Jake and I made plans to watch the twins while Jason and Stefan go out to celebrate their anniversary in two weeks.

After the party was over Jake and went home, alone. Carlisle and Esme took Sarah and Aidan home with them. After taking a shower I crawled into bed next to Jake.

"You know I didn't mean to sound so harsh earlier," Jake sighed as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I know babe, you just let your temper flair up. It happens to all of us. If the kids couldn't hear me I would have had a few choice words for you." I laughed. "Now how about you have a few choice actions for me?"

"I think I can come up with a few." Jake chuckled as he pushed me back and took control. We made love all night, like the nights when we were first married. Even though are lives have changed so much in the past 20 years, we are still the same, well almost. We've matured some, but we still love each other with all our hearts, and now we love our family too.

"Edward, I love you." Jake whispered to me.

"I love you too, Jake. Baby," I pushed up on my elbow to look at him, "I'm pregnant."


End file.
